A Primrose In Neverland
by Brightfire15
Summary: AU Female Peter Pan. Primrose Pan was an ordinary street girl making a living pickpocketing London with her brothers in arms, the Lost Boys, under the command of their father-figure, Jimmy. But when a mysterious orb enters their lives and they find themselve in an impossible world of immortality and adventures, will they ever return to London or will they remain in Neverland? R&R!
1. A Primrose In Neverland Part One

A Primrose in Neverland Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

_Once upon a time, in the year of 1906, there was a special child whose life changed forever in ways no one could've ever expected…_

One afternoon, the sun was out, the sky was clear and the early winter's air was brisk, as fourteen-year-old Primrose Pan, a wily young girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes, climbed onto a rooftop of the East End of London.

After taking her place on the rooftop, she took out her black flute and waited for her boys to come into view. From where she sat on the roof, she could see their intended targets—some of London's finest businessmen, as they came out of one of the buildings to get their photograph taken. Those poor fools didn't know what they were getting into.

Right on cue, Tootles "accidentally," bumped into the gentlemen while being chased in fear from Curly and Nibs. As a bit of a scuffle went on, she began playing her flute, signaling Slightly and Twins to enter the scene and play their part. Carefully, she watched from the rooftop, playing her music until the job was done and she ceased playing as her boys fled the scene.

Unfortunately, Slightly went and got himself nicked as he'd gotten himself caught taking one of the men's wallets. Slightly was kind and meant well, but sometimes he messed up.

_Not good. Better signal the others_, thought Primrose. Quickly, she climbed onto the other side of the roof and spotted the other boys. She signaled them to return to the scene with another flute song. Despite looking annoyed, her boys returned to the scene and saw what had occurred. Their annoyance was now gone and they were waiting for her instructions.

_I've got to act fast. Slightly's going to be locked away. But how do I help him? _Two policemen were already fastening handcuffs onto Slightly's wrists and if something wasn't done right then and there, he was either going to be sent to the orphanage or to prison. Although which was worse, no one really knew, as both places were the equivalent of perdition.

Fox and a black horse came into view and that gave Primrose an idea. She administered new instructions to her boys and then watched.

She saw Fox return to one policemen his baton that he'd "dropped," and the second one his whistle that he'd also dropped and then Fox pointed the spot on the ground where he'd found them, where the policeman's keys also lay. In his hurry to pick up his keys, the policemen failed to notice that Fox was taking the handcuffs key out of his pocket. Fox then got Slightly loose and the two of them ran for it.

They would've been caught, except Primrose saved them just in time. The horse she'd seen was carrying a large cart of barrels behind him. She was able to use her flute to play a certain sound that made the horse stand up on his hind legs in a panic, and send the barrels off the cart and straight into the policemen's path, knocking them down and giving Fox and Slightly ample time to escape.

"Yes!" muttered Primrose. She felt quite pleased. _That's another job well done._

She played her flute, signaling the rest of her boys to head home and then climbed down. She purchased dinner and a few treats from the shops as she headed home. There was loot to be counted up and praises awaiting from Jimmy at the White Chapel Fencing Academy.

XXX

White Chapel Fencing Academy was a small fencing school in the lower part of the city. It was run by one of the finest swordsmen of all, James Hook, "Jimmy" to his friends. He was a very tall man with blond hair he kept back in a small ponytail, green eyes that could either be cold as ice or soft a summer's breeze depending on his mood, a mind sharp as a razor, and he had the posture of a soldier—strong and proud.

He carefully watched his last class of the day. There were a dozen men all paired off dueling one another, and all were doing quite well. Only one pair actually had proper fencing blades as they were more advanced than the rest. The others just had simple wooden swords.

"Don't watch his sword, Stevens, watch his eyes! Remember a man's intent is in his eyes!" said Jimmy, to one of his students.

When his student failed to comply with the teacher's instructions, Jimmy rose up and stepped in for his student. He then swiftly defeated his pupil's opponent using only his cane. He even managed to disarm him.

Smiling, Jimmy did the honorable thing and returned the sword to his opponent. "Sometimes smaller is smarter," he advised. Something he knew all too well. He'd served both in the arms' trade and even briefly served as a soldier. He knew how to handle himself in all kinds of situations.

Just then, the Lost Boys came in discreetly as they could through both the front and the back entrances in ones and twos and made their way downstairs.

_No one's been nicked and they all seem to be quite happy. Another job well done and even better I'd wager, _thought Jimmy, feeling quite pleased. He checked his old pocket watch and saw that it was six o'clock and time to end the day's fencing lessons.

He dismissed his class and then went downstairs where his Lost Boys and his little Primrose were waiting for him. His "children," were back from their job.

XXX

Primrose gracefully slid in through the window of the Fencing Academy just as the others arrived. She then closed the window and locked it behind her. She was the only one who entered in the building that way. It was an old habit of hers. She smiled as she shook Fox's hand as she came in and then watched everyone do their thing.

Curly, Nibs and Twins were already happily counting up their loot from the job, which consisted of some coins, a few wallets of money, a pearl necklace and even a golden pocket watch. Fox was tearing into his licorice bag as he did after every job. (Licorice was Fox's most craved sweet in the world) and Tootles was getting out the cooking utensils from the cupboard for their dinner after poking at the stove's fire.

As she approached the stove, Tootles looked up and eagerly eyed the large brown paper sack she was pulling out of her coat.

"What've you got, Prim?" asked Tootles.

"Oh, not much," said Primrose, casually. "Just sausage, some rolls along with a bit of butter, doughnuts and a few apples." While Jimmy bought them breakfast and lunch, the Lost Boys and Primrose took turns buying the day's dinner with whatever money Jimmy gave them from their jobs or from their own savings. Primrose saved more money than she spent, which usually led her buying treats when her shopping day came.

The Lost Boys' faces lit up with great anticipation at this. Apples and doughnuts were some of their favorite treats and they didn't get them as often as they would've liked. And everyone liked sausages and rolls.

"You didn't!" said Tootles, looking excited.

"I did," said Primrose, laughing. She liked spoiling her family on her shopping days. It was one of the highlights of her week. "The doughnuts and apples are for desert, but you can eat the rolls and spread butter on them while I cook dinner." She handed him the bag after she took out the sausages and doughnuts, and allowed Tootles to tear into the rest of the bag's contents with the others while she tended to dinner.

"It should be your shopping day more often, Prim," said Curly, grinning.

Primrose just chuckled.

They were an odd, yet closely knit group.

The Lost Boys, as they called themselves, were orphaned boys who'd once led harsh lives on the streets until they were rescued by Jimmy and given a haven and family. He gave them jobs to do and he looked after them. They were a bunch of pickpockets with Primrose as their leader. Since she saw the Lost Boys as family and not just friends, she affectionately referred to them privately as_ her _boys.

Primrose was the only girl among them and she was the only one with a normal name. Each of the boys was called by their current names because they'd either forgotten their real name or chose not to reveal it. Primrose thought that the names by which they were known suited them. Fox acted like a fox, clever and sneaky. Curly's hair was just that—curly. Nibs spent his leisure time writing with the nibs of quills. Slightly was often slightly whatever he wanted to be. Twins did enough work for there to be two of him, hence the name. Tootles just seemed like a Tootles. And Primrose was called just that because it happened to be her mother's favorite flower.

But although Primrose was the only girl, she didn't look like a girl, anymore than she acted like one. While she often acted as a maternal figure for the Lost Boys, she wasn't a proper lady by any stretch of the imagination. For one, she tended to wear boys clothes unless Jimmy needed her to wear a girl's attire for a job. And no other girl her age would be running around pickpocketing London if they wanted a proper education and eligible suitor when they grew up. Primrose wasn't doing any of that. She was busying looking after her family, both Jimmy and the Lost Boys, in ways most women would've found appalling. (Thieving and acting like a male)

"You're amazing, Prim," said Nibs, as he bit into his doughnut.

"As are you all," said Primrose, as she poked at the fire in the stove. She then took off her cap and let down her braided bun, allowing it to hang in one long, single braid down her back. When she was working, Primrose kept her long auburn mane, up in a tightly, braided bun and hidden under her boy's cap. She rarely ever let it down, except when she was brushing or washing it, and when she wasn't doing that, she kept it in one braid. Keeping her hair up and covered helped her pretend to be a boy. "Be sure to save some of that for Jimmy and don't eat so much you don't have room for dinner. It'll be ready in a quarter of an hour."

"Well, something smells delicious down here. I assume it's Primrose's shopping day?" teased Jimmy, as he came down. He nodded approvingly at their loot. "Excellent work. You've all done quite well."

They all beamed under Jimmy's praises.

"What's to be our next job, Jimmy? Is it a nice one?" asked Twins.

"It's a very nice job," said Jimmy. "It'll set us up for quite a while. It's Harbottles Antiques."

Immediately, the Lost Boys' faces fell at this and as usual, Curly was the first to speak.

"Are you mad?"

"You're ready!" said Jimmy, firmly.

"That place is tighter than the Tower of London!" said Nibs.

"We'll get nicked for sure!" said Curly. "I'm sorry Jimmy, but it's too dangerous."

The Lost Boys all nodded in agreement, but Primrose didn't. She rose up from where she'd been sitting at the stove

"I think it's a brilliant idea," she said. "Harbottles has two doors, one at the back, leading into an alley. There's a night guard and the windows are shut, of course. But there are other ways in if you're small and cunning."

Primrose's confidence didn't extend to the Lost Boys, unfortunately.

"If we get nicked, it won't be the orphanage that they throw us in! It'll be the clink!" said Curly. "We wouldn't last a week!"

Primrose sat down across from Curly and gave him a look. "And weren't you at the bottom of a canal when Jimmy found you, tied up in a sack with stones around your wrists and ankles?" she said, quietly. She rose up. "Jimmy's rescued each and every one of us from the workhouses and the streets, and provided us with clothes, food, and a home. Isn't it time we paid him back?"

Though they all saw Jimmy as a father figure and owed him a great deal, Primrose was the most loyal and devoted of them all as Jimmy was the only father she'd ever known and she owed her life to him. She was the first one that Jimmy had rescued from and was closest to him.

Primrose raised her right hand. "Harbottles Antiques?" she said. "All who's with me, raise your right hand and say 'aye.'"

That did the trick and one by one, each and every one of them did as Primrose said. Primrose looked excitedly at Jimmy, but he didn't look as pleased as she'd expected.

"Prim, after dinner, I want you to come to talk to me in my office alone. We need to have a word," he said.

Primrose nodded, wondering what on earth he needed to talk to her about.

XXX

After dinner, Primrose met with Jimmy in his office.

The look on his face concerned her. Was he having second thoughts because of what Curly had said before?

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" asked Primrose.

Jimmy sighed as he sat down. "I've decided that Curly's right. The job's too dangerous."

"_What?!_" said Primrose, appalled. "But it's worth it!"

"How do you know?" challenged Jimmy.

"Because you wouldn't risk it otherwise," said Primrose. That was part of it, but there was another reason that Jimmy knew nothing of. She knew why it was worth the dangers, but she wasn't about to tell Jimmy, not just yet.

"You're growing up quickly, Primrose, but you've still got a lot to learn," said Jimmy.

_Not this conversation again! _She felt a wave of frustration. "Do you want to do this job or not, Jimmy?" she demanded.

"Oh, I want to, very much," said Jimmy, seriously. "It's what I've been waiting for. It might get me back to where I belong. But I've changed my mind. It's not worth getting you all nicked and taken from me, so I'm going it alone."

Primrose resisted the urge to glare at him in anger. "You don't trust me, do you? Do I have to prove myself to you?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No. You've never needed to prove anything to me, Primrose, and I trust you more than anyone else. But I'm not about to lose you."

"Then let me do this job with the Boys! I can get us in and out safe!" she insisted.

"No," said Jimmy, firmly. "This job's mine and that's final. I'm doing it alone and I'm going to make a better life for us."

"There's nothing wrong with our lives!" she protested. "We've got a home here, food, clothes, and each other, and it's an exciting life! What more could there be?" _What else could someone want, other than a bit of adventure and companionship? Things are fine the way are._

"There is so much more," said Jimmy, gently. "It'll become clearer to you when you're older. When you've grown up a little more, you'll understand. When you're a little more grown up, we'll be partners."

"But I'm ready now," she argued.

"Believe me, Prim, you've still got a bit of growing up to do. Now, I'll hear no more arguing, understood?" said Jimmy, firmly.

Primrose felt like screaming, but she held her tongue and nodded.

"Good girl." Jimmy then hugged her and stroked her hair for a few moments, making her feel safe just like he always did. "You and the others mean everything to me and I'm not about to lose you, not even for a good job. This is for the best."

"I know, Jimmy," said Primrose, softly.

_Believe me, I know._

XXX

Later that night, as the darkness of night fell and thunderclouds rolled in, Primrose sat alone on the rooftops. The high rooftops weren't just a place for her to work; they were her sanctuary, an escape from her problems and the perfect place for a quiet moment alone. She needed a bit of time to herself after today.

She didn't know how she felt. On one hand, she wanted to do the antiques store job to prove herself to Jimmy as well as find the answers she'd been seeking and set up her family for a good time to come. But on the other hand, it was a great risk and who knew what would happen if she disobeyed Jimmy's direct commands?

_What am I supposed to do? Do I go to Harbottles anyway or do I abide by Jimmy's wishes? What is it I'm supposed to do? _

Primrose didn't even look up when she heard someone climbing up and then settling down beside her. She knew it was Fox. He and Jimmy were the only ones who ever followed her up to the roof and Fox's footsteps sounded different from Jimmy's.

"Thought I might find you here. Care for some licorice?" asked Fox, holding out a small bag.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Fox," said Primrose, shaking her head.

"Suit yourself," said Fox. He popped one into his mouth and quickly ate it before he asked, "What'd you think of accounting?"

Primrose frowned and stared. "What?" _I didn't expect him to say that?_

"Bookkeeping," said Fox. "I had an uncle in accounting. He made his living just adding things up all day. He married a drapers' daughter and lived a right nice life."

Primrose shrugged. "I don't like arithmetic much, but I think you'd be a great accountant, if you wanted to be, Fox. You've got the brains for it." She was never one for arithmetic as it was quite dull and sometimes it made her head hurt. Fox, on the other hand, was always the more scholarly of them all and adored the subject. "Why do you ask?"

"I've just been thinking about my future lately, that's all," said Fox. "I think an accountant's job would be something I'd like to do someday. What about you, Prim? What do you think you'll do in the future?"

"I'm sticking with Jimmy," said Primrose, without hesitation. "I'm going to look after him, you and the Boys and keep doing that for the rest of my life."

Fox didn't look surprised, as though he'd expected Primrose's answer. "But that won't last forever. Someday, we might all go our own ways."

"That doesn't mean we'll stop being family," said Primrose. She knew separation someday was inevitable, but for the moment, she didn't even want to consider the thought of them all being separated or of things changing.

"We'll _always _be family, that'll never change," assured Fox. "But if or when things change, are you really just going to be a pickpocket for the rest of your life? Is that what you want?"

"All I want is to be free and stay with Jimmy. If something happens that I can't control, then I'll find my own way in the world, making things up as I go," said Primrose. She had no intention of ever leaving Jimmy unless she had no other choice but to leave him. He'd done so much for her. She couldn't leave him. And if anything did happen, she could take care of herself somehow. She'd managed that before she met Jimmy after her mother died. She could do it again if she needed to.

"If you're not careful, you'll end up just like Jimmy," warned Fox.

"And what's wrong with that?" demanded Primrose. "He's a good man, Fox. He's taken care of all of us." _Why wouldn't I want to be like Jimmy? He's the reason I even have a life to lead!_

"I'm not saying he isn't a good man or that he doesn't take good care of us, but he's had a hard and kind of lonely life, Prim. And we lead a dangerous one as it is," said Fox.

"I know it's dangerous but it's also adventurous and exciting. It's not a normal life, but it's a life I want. Jimmy's going places and so am I. One day, we'll be partners. I won't leave him, Fox. Not unless something forces me to," said Primrose, firmly.

Fox didn't look surprised. He knew Primrose to be a very stubborn girl and fiercely loyal to them all. His unsurprised look turned to one of concern when he saw Primrose yawn and the bags under her eyes.

"We should probably head to bed. It's getting late and you look exhausted," said Fox.

"I'll sleep later, I'm fine," said Primrose, as she rubbed her eyes.

"You're a rubbish liar sometimes, you know."

Primrose sighed and scowled a little. _Why is it he's the only one besides Jimmy who knows when I'm lying about something? _Was it just because she was closest with Jimmy and Fox and not the others Lost Boys? Though they were the same age and the oldest of Jimmy's rescued children, Primrose saw Fox as the elder brother she never had as he always acted like one to them all. And not only that, but he was her second in command.

"I'm _fine_. Really, I am," said Primrose. "I've just got a lot on my mind. Something big is going to happen, Fox. I just know it."

"How do you mean? Does this have anything to do with why you haven't been sleeping much lately?" asked Fox, looking concerned.

Primrose sighed yet again. She didn't particularly want to tell him, but she knew she had to. _He's just going to keep asking me until I tell him. I might as well get it over and done with. _"Don't tell anyone, but I've been having these dreams for the past three months."

"Dreams? About what?" asked Fox, frowning.

"It's mad, but I keep dreaming about Harbottles. In my dreams, I enter the backroom and there's this one chest that stands out to me. It contains an orb of solid glass, it's like a crystal ball, the one you read about in storybooks. Anyway, it seems to glow, like it's magic or something, and I see things in it that shouldn't be possible. When I hit it, something happens."

"What does?"

"I get taken to somewhere you can only imagine and before I can explore, the dream ends because that's when I wake up. Every night, it's the exact same thing. I've barely slept since they started and I've tried everything to make the dreams stop, but nothing's worked." It made no sense for her to dream about Harbottles Antiques, when she'd never even set foot in the shop before. Though she wouldn't admit it, the dreams were starting to scare her.

"So, _that's _why you want to do the Harbottles job so badly. You want to find out if the dreams are real and you think Jimmy's going after the orb," said Fox.

She nodded. She wanted to please Jimmy and prove herself to him, but she also wanted answers to the questions she was asking.

"Does Jimmy know about this, about your dreams, I mean?" asked Fox.

"Are you mad? Of course he doesn't. If he knew, he'd probably worry or think something's wrong with me," said Primrose, shaking her head. "The last thing I need is Jimmy thinking he can't depend on me for work or worse, worrying himself over me."

"But that's all the more reason for him to know. If he gets worried about you, it's because he cares about you," said Fox. "You've always been his favorite."

"I'm not his favorite and you know it," said Primrose, scowling. But they both knew it was a bit of a lie. She let out another yawn.

"Whatever you say, Prim," said Fox. He held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go back inside. We'll get some sleep and we'll figure out all this in the morning."

"Fine, fine," said Primrose. She _was _pretty tired and she might actually get some sleep. "But don't you dare say anything about my dreams to anyone."

"I won't, not unless you end up in trouble," said Fox.

Primrose couldn't find fault with that. She just mumbled an agreement as they went inside their house and went to bed with the other Lost Boys. Sleep followed for them both, but not for long, not for Primrose.

XXX

That same night, Jimmy met with Professor Fludd's little henchman, Jefferies. The Harbottles job had not been one of Jimmy's random ideas. What he hadn't told the Lost Boys or Primrose was that he'd been sought out and asked to do the job any wish that he demanded that was within the professor's power to grant.

He poured them both a glass of brandy and sat at his desk.

"…make it look like an ordinary break-in and take whatever else you want," said Jefferies. "And should you be lucky enough to find the artifact, you're to handle it with the utmost delicacy."

"Yes, of course," said Jimmy, as he sipped his drink. "Has your employer considered my terms?"

Jefferies nodded. "The money's not a problem. The other business, however, is more difficult."

"I'm afraid the second term is non-negotiable," said Jimmy, sternly. Money, he could acquire at any time with any other job, but getting back into the West End was something he had to take when he had the chance.

"My client's using the influence he has, but reestablishing your position in London's society is proving more troublesome than he thought. The Grand Old club won't take you back and most of the new businessmen he spoke to, won't concrete references. Introductions no longer allow."

"If anyone can do it, Fludd can," said Jimmy, firmly.

"As I said, he's doing his best," said Jefferies. He rose up after finishing his drink and Jimmy walked him to the door. "You understand that if you get caught, my client will deny that he knows you?"

"I understand perfectly," said Jimmy. "Good night, Mr. Jefferies."

And with that, he closed the door and went to finish his nightly routine.

Jimmy was in the habit of checking on the Lost Boys and Primrose. Every night, he counted up all seven children, before retiring to bed and every night, everyone was in their beds either sleeping or reading until they could fall asleep. This time, however, he only counted up six sleeping boys and was missing one redheaded girl.

Primrose was gone.

After a fruitless, frantic search the rest of the building and even the rooftop and the street outside for Primrose, Jimmy aroused the Lost Boys from their slumber.

"Boys, wake up!" he hissed.

The Lost Boys all woke up.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" asked Slightly, as he yawned.

"Primrose is missing!" he said.

Immediately, all the Lost Boys sat up and looked wide awake and even worried.

"How could she have just slipped out without any of us noticing? She was right here when we went to bed!" said Tootles. "I saw her sleeping like a log just a few hours ago. Where would she have gone and why? We don't have a job or anything, do we?"

"No. I expressly told her no one was doing a job this evening. I'd changed my mind about Harbottles," said Jimmy. "Search the house, find out which of her possessions are missing and if any of you can think of any place she might've gone off, tell me!"

After a thorough search, they found that Primrose's thieving tools were gone, along with their cricket bat they used for taking out big targets.

Fox turned pale and looked horrified as he realized something. "Oh, no," he said. "She didn't!"

"She didn't what?" asked Nibs.

"She went off to Harbottles on her own!" said Fox.

"She did _what?!_" said Twins, looking appalled. "Is she mad? She can't do that job on her own! Even with backup, it's risky, never mind doing it solo! What is she thinking?"

"She's _not _thinking, that's the problem," said Curly, angrily.

Fox buried his face in his hands. "This is my fault. I should've known she was going to do something like that. I knew that look on her face and I knew she wasn't going to let it drop if she had another dream! I should've stopped her. I should've _drugged _her to get her to sleep!"

"What're you talking about? What dreams?" demanded Jimmy. He felt a little hurt and angry that Primrose had been withholding information from him like that. _Why wouldn't Primrose tell me something was wrong?_

"She told me up on the roof a few hours ago. She hasn't been sleeping well for three months. She keeps dreaming about some antique at Harbottles…" Fox quickly told them what Primrose had told him earlier and when he'd finished, the Lost Boys looked shocked and Jimmy's face was a mixture of concern and anger.

"Everyone, get dressed and grab your tools. We're going to Harbottles, _now_," he ordered. _If she's not in trouble already, she will be when I find her!_

XXX

Primrose had indeed gone to Harbottles.

The dream she'd had this time had frightened her and she found herself unable to wait any longer for answers to her questions. For once, she was disobeying Jimmy's orders. She was doing it not just for herself, but for her family as well. She'd managed to grab the tools she needed and sneak out without being caught.

The job itself wasn't all that easy, considering she was just one girl alone without any backup. But Primrose was a clever girl. She watched Harbottles carefully for a few moments before she set to work.

She made herself look like a beggar girl by letting down her hair, putting on her most ragged dress and smearing a bit of dirt of her face for good measure. She knocked on the door. The night watchman answered it.

Primrose faked a few tears and held up a small beggar's bowl. "Please sir, my father is sick and I need a few shillings to pay for his medicine," she said. "Can you please spare but two shillings, kind sir? Please, he needs it badly!"

The night watchman looked sympathetic and seemed to buy her story. "Yes, you poor girl. Come inside for a moment and warm yourself for a moment."

"Thank you, kind sir," said Primrose, sweetly. She entered the shop and the moment the night watchman had his back turned while going through his pocketbook, Primrose took out the cricket bat she'd hidden in her clothes and used it to knock him out before binding and gagging him. She felt bad for taking advantage of his kindness, but what other choice did she have?

She quickly changed back into her boy's suit and cap before taking a good look at all the riches and splendor of the shop.

_Well, as the Americans would say, I've hit the jackpot. This place is a gold mine. _There were countless jewels, antiques and other valuables, all worth so much more than all the jobs she and the Lost Boys had done put together over the years. _Best of all, it couldn't have been any easier. This is going to be fantastic. _

Knowing she couldn't just grab what she'd come for and leave, Primrose had brought a large sack with her, which she quickly filled with enough valuables to make her family financially well off for decades to come.

She'd just picked the lock on the closet in which the treasure she sought out lay behind when she heard footsteps behind her. Without even looking behind her, she stopped her work before she said, "So, how much trouble am I in?"

"That depends on if you tell what the devil it is you think you're doing," said Jimmy, his tone dangerously calm. "Look at me, Primrose, and tell me."

Primrose sighed and faced Jimmy and the Lost Boys, all of which were looking quite angry with her.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked.

"You know perfectly well that I intended to do this job _alone_," growled Jimmy. "Do you have any idea what I was thinking when I found out you'd disobeyed me?"

"I'm sorry about that, but I did this for you!" said Primrose. _I wanted answers, but I also wanted to help. Why can't any of you see that?_

"No, you did this because you couldn't leave well enough alone!" said Curly, furiously. "Fox told us about those dreams of yours. You could've gotten yourself nicked! You risked all of us and for what? For some stupid _dream?_"

"Curly, how could I have _possibly _have risked you all when I didn't even bring you in on this?" said Primrose, irritated. Going it alone had been rather foolish, but she hadn't known what else to do. She'd felt she had to deal with her problem alone. She'd known they'd be angry with her for going it alone, but they would've been angrier had she lied and said Jimmy wanted them to do the job anyway. She'd done what she'd thought was right. "And don't pretend you know anything about those dreams I've had. You don't know a thing!"

"We would if you had just told us!" said Nibs. "Why didn't you?"

"Yes, why didn't you tell us about your dreams, Primrose?" asked Jimmy.

"Probably for the same reason you didn't tell us that you were hired for this job," said Primrose, coolly. When Jimmy opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off. "Don't deny it, I know. Sometimes, when I couldn't sleep, I went up to talk to you and overheard you talking to that man with the moustache. You wanted to do this job so you could get back into the West End and give us a better life. I know. Your reasons for not telling us are your own, but don't think you can tell me not to keep secrets after you didn't tell us about being hired."

"You were _hired?_" said Tootles, looking stunned at Jimmy.

"It's not important," said Jimmy, sternly. He turned back to Primrose. "We'll talk more when we get home. Right now, we need to get the orb and leave before we get caught. Boys, gather up whatever else you can and be back here in five minutes. Prim, get that door open."

The Lost Boys all obeyed and Primrose resumed her work.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy.I didn't intend to go behind your back, but I didn't know what else to do. The dreams were driving me mad. I needed answers and you wanted to hit Harbottles anyway, so it was perfect. I was trying to do what I thought was best, just like you were," said Primrose. _I wanted to know the reason behind my dreams and I wanted to make you happy. What's so wrong with that? _

"I understand, but you still should've told me, Prim," said Jimmy. "If we're going to be partners one day, we can't keep secrets from each other. Understood?"

"Yes, Jimmy," said Primrose, softly. She finished picking the lock and the door swung open just as the Lost Boys came back.

Inside the vault were all the really expensive and valuable antiques and artifacts. Just one of the items in there could make a person rich as a king. The Lost Boys were practically drooling at the sight of it all.

"Does any of this look familiar to you, Prim?" asked Fox.

Primrose nodded and then pointed to a locked box on the top shelf. "The orb's in that box. I'll get something to pry open the box with. Whatever you do, be careful with it. If my dream's right, enough force to the orb will take you away that world I saw."

"Just find something to get the box open so we can take this to Fludd's," said Jimmy. Their usual lock picks wouldn't work on this box.

"Yes, Jimmy," said Primrose.

She left the vault and went looking for something to open the box when she found a handsome dagger in a glass case. She took it out and played with it for a few moments, liking how it seemed to fit her hand perfectly and was a fine blade. _I think I'll keep this. _She'd just sheathed the blade and was about to enter the vault when she heard the sound of something hitting the floor. There was a great flash of golden light and then a good chunk of the street and the shop was gone.

"Jimmy?" yelled Primrose, horrified. "Boys!"

But there was no response, for they were gone and Primrose had no idea how to get them back as the orb was the only thing that had stayed behind. If the orb hadn't gone with them to that world she'd seen, how were they to return?"

Knowing she couldn't linger, Primrose grabbed the orb and the loot and ran back to her home, not having the slightest idea as to what to do.

XXX

At the house, Primrose was upset and blaming herself for what had happened. She kept pacing and muttering to herself while glaring at the orb. She hadn't gone to the other world because she needed to know if there was a way back to London.

_This is my fault. I should've just ignored those dreams. None of this would've happened if I'd just ignored them. _But was that true? After all, Jimmy had intended to go to Harbottles and find the orb even before he knew of Primrose's dreams. Would it have occurred anyway, even if she had ignored them?

A knock on the door startled her and she went to answer it. A man with a moustache, Jefferies, was there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Jimmy. Is he here?" asked Jefferies.

"No, he's not," said Primrose.

"When will he be back?" asked Jefferies.

"I don't know. Why? What do you want with him?" asked Primrose, suspiciously.

Jefferies didn't reply and just took off into the night.

Unwilling to let the opportunity pass up, Primrose followed Jefferies into London. She was good at sneaking around, having had years of practice. She followed him to a very posh house and entered the house via the sewer, which took her to the backdoor the house. She climbed in through the window. She carefully snuck around, passing by a room full of singing men in dark hooded cloaks before Jefferies came up behind her and grabbed her.

Primrose did not put up a struggle when Jefferies dragged her to Fludd. But a firm grip was kept on her shoulder to prevent her from escaping.

Fludd looked quite interested to see Primrose and kept trying to get a good look under her cap, which partially concealed her face.

"Take off that cap," said Fludd.

Primrose's cap came off, revealing herself to be a female.

"Goodness me, it seems we're in the presence of a lady," said Fludd. "Well, Miss—?"

"Primrose," she said. "Just Primrose." One thing Jimmy had always told her, never give away your surname unless you're absolutely certain you can trust them and even then, tell them as little as possible about your identity.

"Well, Miss Primrose, why did you follow Jefferies? Jimmy didn't send you to me, did he?" asked Fludd.

"What do you want with Jimmy?" demanded Primrose. None of this was making any sense. This was the man who'd hired Jimmy in the first place. _Out of all the people in London to acquire the orb, why did he choose Jimmy? Better yet, why didn't he just purchase the orb himself? He looks like he can afford it. Or did he just not know for certain the orb was there? _Then again, why had Fludd wanted the orb in the first place?

"That's my business. Where is he?" asked Fludd.

"He's gone, thanks to that blasted orb you sent him after," said Primrose. "It fell off the shelf it was on and hit the floor. It took both him and my boys away to another world and I have no idea how to get them back!"

Fludd looked almost excited, as though he'd been awaiting something with great anticipation. "So, he did find the orb at Harbottles!" He nodded at Jefferies. "Let her go, Jefferies. She's just a harmless little girl."

Jefferies looked reluctant as he obeyed Fludd's wishes.

Fludd approached Primrose with a dangerous look in his eye. "How do you know the orb took your little family away to another world?"

"None of your business," snarled Primrose. She wasn't about to tell _him _about her dreams. "The orb here will be yours if and only if, you tell me about the orb and how to get my family back! Otherwise, I'll make sure it resides somewhere you'll never think to look."

"Very well, young lady," said Fludd, after a moment's consideration. "We have a deal. The orb is a portal to another world; the slightest touch can activate it. The world that it takes you to, is more beautiful than you can imagine. It's also dangerous, but it can be a paradise. In that world, you remain ageless forever."

_I'd think that was impossible if I hadn't seen all of this. _"So, how do I get my family back? The orb didn't go with them. They're trapped there, aren't they?"

"No, the orb has a twin," explained Fludd. "In that other world, in an empty village made of pale golden wood that's more magnificent than you can ever dream of, the second orb is there. That one will take you and your family back to London. Now, where's the orb here?"

"Where I left it," said Primrose. Regardless of what had occurred, she didn't trust Fludd. After all, what good had London's top society ever done for the likes of her kind? Quickly, she punched Jefferies in the stomach and then took off for her home as Fludd yelled for her to stop.

As soon as she was inside the house, she grabbed what she thought she might need before she tightly gripped her dagger and knelt by the orb. She could hear Fludd and Jefferies pounding on the door. She had to be quick.

"Hold on, everyone. I'm coming to get you." She then hit the orb with her dagger and found herself transported away from London.

Primrose arrived in the strange world with every she'd taken with her except for the orb.

She rose up and looked around. The forest was exactly as she'd seen in her dreams. It was completely unlike anything she could've imagined. Part of her was frightened, and yet part of her was terribly excited by it all.

Primrose climbed up a tree and slowly crossed one of the larger branches so she could get a better look of the area and try to find her family. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a crocodile the size of a house with ten legs, just as she'd seen in her dreams. _No wonder Fludd said this place was dangerous. With beasts like that here, it's no wonder why you have to watch yourself. I hope the others didn't come across one of them._

"Come on, boys, where are you?" she murmured, as she gazed upon the view. She smiled to herself when she saw a tower of smoke in the distance. "There you are."

She quickly climbed down and began heading for the smoke.

Primrose arrived a few moments too late. She managed to track her family, minus one member; to the shore and saw them all bound and gagged while being taken to a ship of pirates on the sea.

"Pirates?" she murmured, shocked. _Why didn't I see them in my dreams? _

Knowing she couldn't face them alone, especially not in broad daylight when she'd be caught, Primrose returned to the camp site in hopes of finding another weapon before setting out to find help. If her dreams were right, there were people here who could help. Whether or not they _would _was another matter.

She'd just collected her family's things when she heard a noise. Prepared for anything, Primrose drew her blade and headed for the source of the noise, and was about to strike, only laugh in relief when she saw the source of the noise. "Fox!"

Fox had been hiding where no one would think to look for him and looked equally relieved to see her as she took his hand and helped him to stand.

"Where did you spring from?" asked Fox.

"London. You've no idea how glad I am to see you, Fox," said Primrose, as they hugged.

"Likewise," said Fox. "Now, where on earth are we?"

"I wish I knew," admitted Primrose. She'd seen so much of this world in her dreams, but she'd never learnt its name. "The good news is, I found out how we can get back to London. The bad news is, we can't leave right away. Jimmy and the others have been taken by pirates."

"Pirates?" said Fox, stunned.

Primrose nodded and looked upset. "I'm sorry, Fox. I didn't know about the pirates, I swear."

"It's not your fault," said Fox. He sighed. "But this place, I can't decide if it's the stuff of childhood dreams or nightmares. Spooky forests, strange crocs, and now pirates. What's next, a swarm of flying beasties?"

As if in response to Fox's question, the sound of countless wings made them turn their heads where they saw a swarm of flying beasties.

Fox groaned. "Oh, no."

_You had to say it, didn't you, Fox? _"RUN!" yelled Primrose.

Quickly, they ran as fast as they could, trying to escape their pursuers until Fox tripped and was attacked by the creatures. Primrose got the creatures off him and helped him back up before they resumed their run. They continued running until they came across half a dozen Indians who were singing a strange song, which caused the flying creatures to depart.

Fox looked terrified until the gazes of the Indians as he and Primrose held each other's hands.

"It's okay, Fox. They're friendly. I've seen them before," said Primrose, soothingly. "They're the Kaw, people of the Raven."

One of the Indians frowned at her. "How do you know of this?" he said, in perfect English. "How have you seen us before?"

"Only through my dreams," she said. For some reason, she trusted the Indians.

The Indian looked interested. "Are you blessed with the gift of prophecy?"

"I don't know," she said. "What's your name?"

"I am Shaka, Holy Man of the Kaw Tribe," he said. "What are you two called?"

"I'm Fox and this is Primrose," said Fox. "What're you going to do to us?"

"We'll take you to our village where you will be fed and looked after before we talk," said Shaka. "I assume you already know the way, little flower?"

Primrose nodded. She'd dreamt of the path to the Kaw's village several times. She and Fox followed the Indians to their village. There were many Indians there, both young and old and they were all gazing upon Primrose and Fox with great curiosity and amazement.

Dinner was a strange meal as neither Fox nor Primrose had ever eaten crocodile before, but it tasted fine and they were grateful for the tribe's kindness. Everyone there was friendly and it made the young Londoners feel a little less shy.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" asked Primrose, after they'd finished eating. She'd noticed that the Indians kept looking at her.

"They've never seen a girl like you before," said Shaka, chuckling. "One with red hair and who dresses like a boy."

"Well, we're even then, because I've never met Indians before," said Primrose, smiling. "Do you know of an empty village made of pale golden wood?"

Before Shaka could reply, the Indians all raised their hands and began making a strange noise as a slightly fat man emerged from one of the wigwams.

"That is our Chief," whispered Shaka.

Primrose and Fox sat up a little straighter at this.

The Chief said something in his language that neither Fox nor Primrose understood. Shaka responded and then they all laughed. The Chief spoke again and this time, Shaka translated.

"The Chief wants to know if you'd like to join our tribe," said Shaka.

"Thank you, sir. We're grateful for the offer, but we can't stay," said Fox. "We need to be on our way soon."

"Are you sure about that? We were able to save you once, but we might not be able to save you again," said Shaka.

"We understand and we're grateful, but our family's been captured by pirates and we need to find the way back to our world," said Primrose. Part of her wanted to stay, but she knew that was impossible.

Shaka translated for the Chief, who just took a seat in between Primrose and Fox. Apparently, he decided he was going to finish his own meal with the guests.

"What's this place called?" asked Fox.

"Neverland," said Shaka. "We call it that because no one ever ages here. You might not believe this, but I am one hundred and thirty years old. He pointed to a little baby in its mother's arms. "The baby is eighty-one years old."

Fox and Primrose looked as stunned as they felt.

"Did you know about this, Prim?" asked Fox.

Primrose shook her head. She'd seen images in her dreams, felt things, and heard a thing or two. But this, like the pirates, was something she hadn't known about.

A young Kaw girl, probably someone important, judging by the clothes she wore, emerged from one of the wigwams and caught Fox's eye, causing him to smile. She smiled back as she placed a bowl at their feet before she saw with another girl.

"The Chief's daughter," said Shaka, smiling. "In your tongue, she's called Tiger Lily. She's named this for she's as wild as she is beautiful." At Fox's smiling look, he added, "Don't get any ideas, Fox, for she's almost a hundred years old."

Fox turned red and ducked his head as Tiger Lily just giggled a little.

"Can you help us get our family back from the pirates?" asked Primrose.

"We can give you a canoe and two oars so that you may go to their ship, but you cannot go now. It will be sundown soon and you must sleep. If you don't know the way, this world can be dangerous after nightfall," said Shaka. "You're no good to your family half-asleep."

They could not argue with this as it was nearly dark, so they agreed.

XXX

Meanwhile, Jimmy and the Lost Boys had been captured and taken onboard the pirates' ship known as the _Jolly Roger_, which was captained by Elizabeth Bonny, a woman greatly respected and feared in her day of 1726.

The Lost Boys were huddled together while Jimmy faced the ship's captain, who seemed to have taken a fancy to him.

"I'm Captain Elizabeth Bonny. What year do you come from?" she asked.

"1906," replied Jimmy.

Smee, one of the stupider pirates, said, "That'll make me a hundred and sixty-three next October!"

Starkey, one of Bonny's better men lifted his fingers as if he was counting, and then he said, "_Two _hundred and sixty-three you mean."

"Maybe I should start thinking about settling down then!" joked Smee, making them all laugh. "A nice cottage somewhere with a wife and kids!"

Jimmy frowned in astonishment. They'd been here for two hundred years? It couldn't be true. "You're all from the seventeen hundreds? How is that possible?"

"Good cooking, stewed prunes and hiking up the mountains," joked Smee.

Bonny approached Jimmy and took the watch that was hanging from a chain attached to his coat's pocket. "And what're you good for, I wonder?" She looked inside the watch and smiled a sickly smile. "Well, I'll be darned. This not only still works, but it seems you've got a picture of your true love inside it!" she said, as she returned it to him. The watch had a picture of Jimmy's lost love inside it. "Did you bring anything else with you? Sugared almonds, perhaps?"

Jimmy ignored her childish behavior. "We've only what you see," he whispered.

"Pity," said Bonny.

"Seeing as how we're at your mercy, you could at least inform us as to what this place is," said Jimmy, as he kept a firm grip on his watch.

"Can't you tell?" teased Bonny. "It's heaven or perdition depending on your point of view!"

The pirates all laughed as the Lost Boys looked terrified.

"What shall we do with them?" asked Starkey.

"I want the English lads," said Smee.

"What for?" asked Starkey, frowning in confusion.

"None of your business," said Smee.

Jimmy's expression became very hard and cold. "My boys stay with me."

"He's a bold one, no?" said Starkey.

"And he's not a bad looking one, either," said Bonny, looking interested as Starkey wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Maybe I could find some use for him in my cabin." At Starkey's look of disgust, she said, "I was just playing with you, Starkey. Smee, you can keep the boys, but the gentleman's to be thrown to the crocs!"

The pirates all cheered as the Lost Boys were taken to the brig and Jimmy was taken to the ship's rail by two of Bonny's men. However, before Jimmy walked the plank, he elbowed one of the pirates in the stomach before grabbing the other pirate's sword and dumping them both into the sea, where they were promptly eaten by a crocodile.

He then turned and angrily glared at the pirates. "My boys stay with me," he growled. He stepped down as Bonny snapped her fingers, signaling another pirate. This pirate was a bit taller than Jimmy with enormous muscles and he was armed with a sword of his own. The pirate took out his sword and then the two of them dueled.

They matched each other's blades until the pirate lunged for Jimmy in anger—a terrible mistake as one should _never _attack in anger, ever—only for Jimmy to dodge him and then meet his blade from behind without even looking behind him. The pirate faced him and they resumed fighting until Jimmy disarmed and killed him before he fell overboard and became a crocodile's new meal.

Many of the pirates now looked terrified while Bonny looked even more intrigued as Jimmy coolly gazed at her.

"You asked what I was good for and as you can see, I'm handy with a blade," he said.

"And what be your name, swordsman?" asked Bonny.

"My friends call me Jimmy, but my full name is James Hook."

"James Hook," repeated Bonny. "It's a fine name, to be sure. Well, perhaps you and I can have a little chat, Hook." She nodded to her men. "Tie his wrists and take him to my quarters and keep those boys of his in the brig until I say otherwise."

Her orders were obeyed and soon Jimmy found himself sitting on a chair in Bonny's room with his hands tied behind his back while the Lost Boys were taken down below.

"You've left me with a bit of a problem, Hook," said Bonny. "You've slain three of my best men, one of whom was my personal bodyguard."

"It was self-defense," argued Jimmy. Jimmy was an honorable man and only killed if it was honorable or in self-defense. He was no murderer.

"That's not the point!" barked Bonny. "I can't exactly get replacements here! You're not in London now, Hook! Did you notice anything unusual out there, in the night sky? Orion, Polaris, or maybe you can point at the pole star?"

"Astronomy's not my best suit," snapped Jimmy. That was more of Primrose's area as she spent a great deal of her time stargazing in London.

"Well, if it were, you'd notice that there isn't a pole star and that the second star to the right of Orion's belt is not only in the wrong place, but it's in the wrong place!" she said. As if for proof, she opened a cabin window and revealed the constellation, as night had fallen and it was indeed in the wrong place as she'd said.

Jimmy frowned. "How is that possible?"

"Planet Earth's in a different galaxy, far, far away," she explained. "There's no way back."

Jimmy didn't believe her for a moment. "You're lying," he said.

"I'm not lying, Hook," said Bonny. "I've been here since 1726 and I've got almost two hundred years worked out. If there were a way back, I'd have found it. We're stuck here." She opened up a box on her dresser. "But it ain't all bad. This planet has something special to offer." She pulled out a vial of glittering dust out of the box. "This dust is mined by the creatures of this world. The Indians call them 'tree spirits,' but we call them 'fairies.' This is the stuff that makes them fly."

Jimmy frowned again. "Indians?"

"We're not the only ones from our world, James. A year ago I captured one of them and he was carrying this. With a bit of persuasion, he told me of its power. It'll make you feel more complete than you ever dreamed and light you up from the inside. It'll make you feel like a god."

Bonny spread some of the dust over a sheet of parchment and for a brief moment, the parchment flew in the air, but then it lit on fire and turned to ashes.

"But as you can see, it's unstable," said Bonny. "But that's only because I don't know how to use it yet. Besides, I only have enough for this magic trick and we need more. _Much _more. The only problem is, we can't get _near _the fairies' colony as they're protected by the Kaw Mountains on one side and the savages on the other."

"Indeed," said Jimmy. The mineral dust was quite powerful and could be useful if it didn't kill the person using it. "So, what do you intend to do with me?"

"Use whatever resources I can to acquire your help," said Bonny. She sat on his lap. "I need fresh blood and you bring knowledge from the modern world. Help me defeat the savages and we can rule Neverland like gods and turn this endless purgatory into an eternal paradise."

Jimmy just glared at her with intense hatred in his eyes. "I'd rather be eaten by a crocodile than help you!" he snarled.

Bonny looked disappointed, but not at all surprised as she got off him, pulled out a small vial of red dust out of her pocket and poured half of it into the palm of her hand. "I thought you might say that. Fortunately, I found this quite some time ago and I know what it can do. I've been saving this for a rainy day." She blew the dust onto his face and smiled when she saw it take effect and then they began to kiss.

Jimmy was hers.

XXX

Fox and Primrose slept in hammocks in the Kaw's village that night and once again, Primrose was plagued with a dream that she didn't understand. But it was unlike the others she'd had before. In her dream, she saw one of the flying creatures, only he looked almost human up close except for his clothes. She was flying above a mountain with two points and two comets were headed straight for the mountain.

There was a cloaked figure holding up the orb, a great flash of light and then she woke up with her heart pounding.

_For heaven's sake, am I ever going to stopped being plagued by dreams like this? _She calmed herself down as she got up. Judging from the position of the sun, it was almost midday. Fox was already up and was weaving with Tiger Lily.

Primrose decided not to disturb him and went for a little walk. She found herself on a cliff with a fine view of Neverland. The high spot reminded her of the rooftops in London and gave her the space she needed. Neverland was so incredibly beautiful and far more than what Primrose had seen in her dreams. The weather was just as nice as it was sunny and cloudless and felt as warm as a fine spring day. It would've been paradise, were it not for the dangers and problems they were facing. Primrose could see the pirates' ship in the distance. She kept silently praying the other Lost Boys and Jimmy were all right. If anything had happened to them, she'd never able to forgive herself.

"Primrose?" said a female voice.

Primrose turned around to see Tiger Lily standing behind her.

"Oh, hello, Princess Tiger Lily," said Primrose. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Your brother, Fox told me you like to go to high places when you want to think. When I couldn't find you in the camp, this seemed like a good spot to look for you," said Tiger Lily, softly. "I came to tell you that we have a spare wigwam for you and your brother to reside in if you wish to remain with us."

"Thank you. I think we will be staying here for now," said Primrose. She turned back to the mountains and pointed to a small area, just barely within sight. "Is that the place where those things that attacked us, reside?"

"Yes," said Tiger Lily. "We call them tree spirits. They're usually kind, and are only like as you saw before if they think they're protecting their world or their kin. My people and I reside on these cliffs so that we can protect them from the pirates and their captain, Elizabeth Bonny."

_So, the pirate captain's a woman. Why am I not surprised by that information? _Aloud she said, "I can see why. This place is incredible. It needs protection."

"Yes, it does. Do you still intend to take a canoe and some oars, and go to rescue your family from the pirates?" asked Tiger Lily.

"If your father will allow it, yes," said Primrose, without hesitation. One way or another, she was going to rescue the remaining Lost Boys from the pirates and get them back safely.

"He will. He says you may leave at sundown and take your family to live with us in our village. But even if you succeed in rescuing your family, will you stay with us? There's no way out of this world," said Tiger Lily.

"You're wrong. You got here when someone hit a ball of glass, didn't you? It has a twin," said Primrose. "It'll take me and my family away from here."

"How do you know this?" asked Tiger Lily.

"I was told by a man in my world," said Primrose. "He knew more about this world than he told me, I could tell."

Tiger Lily did not say anything about this. Rather, she said, "When you attempt to rescue your family, you must be careful. The pirates will do whatever they think best to try and learn the location of the mountain pass to our camp. They're evil and their souls are condemned. They kidnapped and cost us one of our own a year ago for information."

"Thanks for the warning," said Primrose. She sighed. "Do you or anyone else know why I've had dreams about this place before I came here?"

Tiger Lily shook her head, regretfully. "No. Neverland is strange and even my people do not yet understand it. But perhaps if you pursue it with patience, you will find the answers you seek. Good things come to those who wait, as your people say."

"I suppose," said Primrose. But she didn't know for certain anymore if she would find answers to her questions. "Still, I wish I knew what was going on. I haven't had a good night's sleep in three months."

"Then I will have our medicine woman prepare you a tonic to help you sleep when you require rest," said Tiger Lily. "Now, you must come back with me to the village. It's time to eat and we will braid your hair for you if you'll let us."

"What? Oh…" Primrose was a little annoyed to see that her braid had come undone in all the excitement and she'd lost the twine that she used for it. "Actually, that sounds lovely. Thank you very much."

She went back to the Kaw village and let some of the smaller girls (who found her hair quite beautiful) comb and braid her hair and tied it off with a bit of twin and a few white beads that made it look lovely.

As soon as it was dark, Fox and Primrose took the canoe the Kaw gave them and rowed over to the _Jolly Roger_. They managed to tie their canoe to the magnificent ship then they climbed up the starboard stern where they peered in through one of the holes in the ship where a cannon would sit.

"There're the Boys, but where's Jimmy?" whispered Primrose. She could see the Lost Boys all sleeping soundly and looking fine, but Jimmy wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I don't know. How're we going to get them out? They're surrounded by pirates!" said Fox.

"Yeah, sleeping pirates, who're drunks as skunks," said Primrose, grinning her cocky grin. "This will be easy. Come on."

Slowly and carefully, they climbed inside and then aroused the Lost Boys from their slumber. Tootles, Slightly, and Twins looked overjoyed to see them both alive and well, but Curly and Nibs just looked angry.

"Come on, we've got to go," whispered Primrose.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" snarled Curly.

"Shut it, Curly. She's here to help," said Fox, sternly.

"We don't need _her _help. She's the one who got us into this mess the first place!" said Nibs, angrily.

"I didn't ask you to follow me to Harbottles and I warned you what would happen with the orb if you weren't careful with it!" she hissed. "And any case, you don't have a choice, because if you ever want to get back to London, you'll come with us now. I know how to get us back!"

"If you want to stay, fine. If you want to live, come with us," said Fox.

That got Curly and Nibs to obey them and soon they were all in the canoe.

"Where's Jimmy?" asked Primrose.

"He's in the captain's quarters. She's taken a shine to him," said Tootles, grinning.

Primrose's blood ran cold. "He's what?" she said.

"Captain Bonny's got him," said Twins.

Primrose rose up. "I'm going back for Jimmy. If I'm not back by the time you count to sixty, go without me."

"But Prim—!" protested Fox.

"That's an order, Fox!" said Primrose, sternly. "I'm not leaving here without Jimmy. If I'm not here by the time you count to sixty, go back to the Kaw's camp! Make a clean getaway if you can, just follow my orders!" _Great, now I sound like an adult. What the devil's wrong with me? _Without waiting for a reply from Fox, Primrose went back onboard the ship, intending to find Jimmy.

Finding the captain's quarters was easy work. From all the tales she'd heard growing up about pirate ships, she knew where to look. She kept herself hidden and carefully crept along the ship until she came to one of the windows of the captain's quarters. Much to her disgust, she saw Bonny kissing Jimmy. But there was a gun on the table, which meant one more weapon for her to use if she needed it.

Primrose climbed in through the window and grabbed the gun. "Get your filthy hands off him, you witch!" she growled.

Bonny and Jimmy broke apart. Bonny looked just as shocked as Jimmy was to see Primrose standing before them, except Jimmy's shock looked almost happy while Bonny's was not.

"Primrose!" said Jimmy. "How did you get here?"

"You know darn well how I got here!" said Primrose, taken aback by his question. How did he not remember? "It doesn't matter. We're leaving. I've got a canoe waiting. Let's go."

"Put the pistol down, Primrose. Liz is a friend," said Jimmy.

Primrose frowned in disgust. "_Liz?_" she repeated.

"How many more in your litter, Hook?" demanded Bonny. "I thought you only had boys. You never said anything about having a lass in your little band of rogues!"

"You be quiet!" snarled Primrose.

Jimmy tried to defuse the situation. "Just let me speak to her. I didn't even know she was here," he said. "Give me the gun, Primrose."

Just then, the door swung open, revealing Starkey, who was armed with a gun of his own and was holding it up in Primrose's face.

"Wait, Starkey!" ordered Bonny.

"Primrose, give me the gun!" said Jimmy.

"Tell him to put his away first!" said Primrose.

"Listen to me, Primrose, Captain Bonny and her men are on our side," said Jimmy. "She's assured me that the Boys will be well looked after."

"Just like the Indian she killed was looked after!" yelled Primrose. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What on earth was wrong with Jimmy? She knew he liked power, but he wouldn't do this or be so reckless or foolish! "These pirates are crazy! I know good people here and the pirates are not them! This world and its creatures defend themselves from the pirates! They're evil and crazy!"

"And what would _you _know of this world, child?" snarled Bonny.

"I know a lot more than you!" snapped Primrose.

"Everyone calm down! Trust me, Primrose. These pirates are anything but crazy or evil," said Jimmy, insistently. "These are our people! This is a dangerous world and we need allies. They can help us survive!"

"What is wrong with you?" yelled Primrose. _What has she done to him to make him be like this? _"How can you want to stay here with _her?_"

"We've nowhere else to go!" said Jimmy.

"That's not true! We can stay with the Indians until I've got our way back! I know how to get us back to London!" said Primrose.

"There is no way back, girl, and the Indians will skin the lot of you!" said Bonny.

"No, you're lying! I know the truth!" said Primrose. _Lies, lies and more lies from this old codfish. Are all pirates like that or is it just her?_

"Listen to me, Primrose," said Jimmy, gently. He slowly came in between her and Starkey. "I'm staying here. If you want to stick with me, then give me the gun."

Primrose felt her resolve weakening and her hand shaking as a small sob entered her throat. "I don't trust them, Jimmy," she said, softly.

"Then don't trust them. Just trust me," murmured Jimmy. He held out his hand and looked kindly at her. "Give me the gun, Prim."

After a moment, Primrose finally dropped the gun into Jimmy's hand and then Jimmy put the gun on the table before holding her close, comforting her as a few tears escaped her. She was scared and upset, and all she wanted was Jimmy. He was her father in the ways that mattered. Maybe he was just acting in front of Bonny.

Suddenly, Primrose smelled something strange and the smell was coming from Jimmy.

"What's that smell?" Primrose pulled away, looked at Jimmy and to her horror, she saw his eyes flash red and she could see a sparkling red powder on his skin. "What have they done to you?" She turned to Bonny, furiously. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

"Get her out of here," ordered Bonny.

Starkey dragged Primrose out of the captain's quarters and flung her onto the floor of the ship's deck.

"This will teach you some manners, you little wretch!" said Starkey.

"What's all this?" demanded Smee.

"Your boys are gone, Smee!" said Starkey. "But I captured a girl in a boy's clothing! Hook was hiding her. He had her working behind our backs!"

"What did you do with my boys?" demanded Smee, as he held a sword to Primrose's throat.

"Leave her be! She's just a child! She doesn't even know what she's doing!" yelled Jimmy, as he came in between them and knelt down to Primrose's level as she slowly sat up.

"I'm going to kill her if she doesn't tell me what she's done with my boys!" snarled Smee. But as old Smee was not really a vicious pirate and was actually more of a brainless buffoon than anything else, it was an empty threat.

Jimmy placed his hand on Primrose's face. "Where are the others, Primrose?"

"Safe and away from these freaks!" hissed Primrose. She was angry and upset. How dare Smee call them _his _boys and what the devil had Bonny done to twist Jimmy's mind?

"Calm down. Just tell me where they are and everything will be just fine, I promise. We must stick together. First rule of our lives, remember?" said Jimmy.

"Not here and not with these crazies," said Primrose, shaking her head. As long as Jimmy was under whatever spell Bonny had on him, she wasn't telling him anything.

"Shh, shh, shh," soothed Jimmy. "You're safe with me. Now, let's go inside, get something to eat, and forget this foolishness."

Primrose didn't respond at first, she just gazed at the cold faces of the other pirates that were watching her before she turned back to Jimmy. "I don't know what they've done to you, but I swear to heaven, I'm going to fix it."

Quickly, she rolled away from Jimmy's grasp, ran and then jumped straight off the ship and into the water. She swam until her lungs screamed in violent protest for air and then she came up on the other side of the ship, gasping for breath.

"Prim! Primrose, over here!" yelled Tootles.

Much to her surprise, she saw the Lost Boys were rowing towards her in the canoe. It appeared she wasn't the only one who tended to disobey orders. Only in this case, it was a good thing.

As soon as she was close enough, Fox and Tootles helped her onto the canoe and then they rowed back to shore where they made their way to safety.

Throughout the journey to the Kaw's camp, Primrose didn't say a word. She just sat in between Fox and Tootles in the canoe and walked ahead of the Lost Boys when they got to shore, silent and feeling completely lost and heartbroken. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Jimmy was lost. True, she wouldn't stop trying to find a way to undo whatever had happened to him, but the problem was, she didn't know _what _had happened or even how to fix it.

The Kaw all welcomed the rest of the Lost Boys with the same kindness they'd shown Fox and Primrose and everyone was looked after. But it wasn't until the Lost Boys were alone with Primrose in the Kaw's spare wigwam that she actually spoke.

She'd been sitting quietly just gazing at the fire until Twins placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Prim, what happened back there?" asked Twins. "Why didn't you come back with Jimmy?"

Primrose sighed. "I couldn't come back with him. I went to Bonny's quarters and I found out she's done something to Jimmy," she said.

"Done something to him? How do you mean?" asked Nibs, frowning.

"He wasn't acting like himself. There was red dust on his face and his eyes changed color for a moment. They've got him under some kind of spell and I don't know how to fix it," said Primrose. _Why didn't I see more than this in my dreams? _

"What, your dreams didn't tell you about it?" said Curly, mockingly. "You didn't foresee Jimmy becoming the pirates' little pet? Or how you'd nearly get us all killed!"

"Leave her alone, Curly!" barked Slightly. "She didn't know."

"She _should've _known! She's the one who had those stupid dreams and broke into Harbottles in the first place! She's the reason we're stuck here!" said Curly, furiously. "We could've just left in the canoe, but no, she had to go back and nearly get us all killed!"

"She did what she thought was best!" argued Twins.

"She did all of this because she let her ego get in the way of what's really important! She's the reason that Jimmy's gone!" said Curly.

"That's _enough_, Curly!" said Fox, sharply. "Stop it. She feels bad enough as it is and she's going to get us back home. So, stop pouring salt into the wound and leave her be!"

"All of you stop it," said Primrose. She was having difficulty restraining her tears as Curly's words had cut her like a knife. "Curly's right. This is my fault. I never should've gone to Harbottles. If I'd just ignored my dreams, none of this would've happened."

"You don't know that," said Fox. "You said it yourself: Jimmy was hired for the Harbottles job. Finding the orb was going to happen whether any of us liked it or not. None of us knew that any of this would happen. You can't blame yourself for not knowing that we'd come here or that Jimmy would be under a pirate's spell."

"But that's just it, I _should've_ known, Fox! I knew what happened in my dream! I saw that the orb transported me here when it was hit!" said Primrose. "I was the one who had those blasted dreams! I should've known! Regardless of how I felt, I should've told Jimmy or at least made sure I was with him when he came here! Everything that's happened is because of me." It was all her fault. She was the cause of their misfortune and now she had to set things right.

"You didn't know that it was going to be dropped or that there'd be pirates here," said Fox, soothingly. "You didn't know. You can't blame yourself for not knowing something."

"I appreciate your words, Fox, but unfortunately, I can't agree with you." She rose up. "I got us into the mess, and I'm going to get us out. I know a way for us to get back to London and I'm going to find it and save Jimmy. I'll let you know when I'm leaving. Right now, I need two minutes to myself. Excuse me." She left without waiting for a reply from any of them.

Primrose felt so upset that she needed a few moments to calm herself down. She sat on a cliff that overlooked Neverland and played the tune she'd heard in her dream from the previous night. For some reason, playing the tune seemed to make her feel better. She ceased playing when Shaka came up to her.

"Why so sad, Primrose?" asked Shaka, softly.

Primrose told him what happened and he looked sympathetic. "I don't know what can be done for your friend, Jimmy, but I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you," said Primrose. She was grateful, yet felt unworthy of the Kaw's actions. _He's been so kind to me, and yet I don't deserve any of it. _She resumed playing the tune on her flute until Shaka stopped her.

"No, it should go like this at the end." He hummed the last few notes of the tune.

Primrose lowered her flute and gazed at him curiously. "You know this tune?"

Shaka nodded. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

He took her to his wigwam and to her astonishment, there was a picture from her dream the previous night in there.

"Where did you see this?" she asked.

"In here," said Shaka, pointing to his head.

"You saw it in a dream, just like I did?" _So, it seems I'm not the only one with strange dreams about this world. _

Shaka nodded. "I've had this dream for many nights, ever since we first came here many years ago. That music you played is the sound of the tree spirits' song they sing."

Primrose then frowned at the picture. "Wait, the mountain peaks were different in my dream."

Shaka handed her a piece of parchment and a piece of burnt bark. "Can you draw it?"

"I can try." She did try, and failed to draw it as she'd seen it.

"Can I try?" asked Tiger Lily, peering in from the doorway. She'd been listening with great curiosity.

Primrose nodded and then Tiger Lily drew it just as Primrose had seen it.

"That's it. Have you had the dream too?" asked Primrose.

Tiger Lily shook her head. "No, but I hunt and fish in that area. We call that Blood Mountain. We've never actually been there. It's too far away. But we can see it on a clear day when we pass the outer islands."

"Then that's where I need to go," said Primrose. _If the orb was there, then it's more than likely that's where the village Fludd told me about is. That's where I'll find the way back to London. _"So, that man I saw in the dream was actually here in Neverland somehow." _If that hooded man turns out to be Fludd, I'm going to scream. _"Why did you and I have the same dream, Shaka?"

"How did you come here?" asked Shaka.

"Jimmy and the Boys came here when one of them dropped the orb. I hit it with my dagger," said Primrose. "Why?"

"I hit the orb, too. Only, I hit it with my staff and I hit it so hard that I brought the entire Kaw tribe with me to Neverland," said Shaka. "Perhaps part of its great powers enters through those who strike it."

"You may be right, but that doesn't explain why I kept seeing the orb and Neverland in my dreams long before I came here," said Primrose. "How do I get to this island?"

"If you'd like, I will take you there," said Tiger Lily. "I know the way."

"Okay. Just let me tell the Boys and we'll go," said Primrose.

She went back to the wigwam where they were all sleeping and after awakening Fox and Tootles, she told them what was happening and where she was going.

"We're coming with you," said Tootles, when she'd finished.

"No, Toots, neither of you are," said Primrose, firmly.

"Why not?" asked Fox.

"It's too dangerous and while you may not care about that, I do. Tiger Lily knows the way and she's coming with me. And you've both got jobs to do while I'm gone. Fox, as my second, you're in charge of the boys. Just take care of them until I get back," said Primrose. "Tootles, do what you can to help Fox until Curly calms down. He's going to be mad at me for ages yet and unable to think straight until he's calmed down. You're the only one who can calm his temper."

"Okay," said Tootles. But though he didn't argue, he looked as though he wanted to.

Fox and Tootles then hugged her tightly.

"You'd better come back to us alive or I'll kill you, Prim. Promise me," said Fox.

"I promise," said Primrose, as she returned the embrace. "Stay safe. I'll be back for you all when I can, I promise."

And with that, she took off for the mountain, not fully knowing what lay ahead of her.

XXX

Primrose and Tiger Lily rowed a small canoe to the island they sought, not knowing that they were being watched and followed by Bonny and her crew as Jimmy had persuaded Bonny that Primrose and the Lost Boys could be useful to them and get them to the source of the mineral dust.

When they got to shore, they hid their canoe and then set off for the hill Primrose had seen in her dream. As they walked, Tiger Lily asked a lot of questions about Primrose's world and the two of them became fast friends, almost like sisters.

"Primrose, why do you dress like a boy? Do other girls in your home do that?"

"No, it's just me. Girls clothes aren't that comfortable back home unless you're a beggar, and even then, males tend to get more respect. Pretending to be a boy made it easier for me to blend in back home and do my work," she explained. She did not mention that no respectable female in London would be caught dead wearing a male's attire if they wanted a respectable future.

"What's it like in your world? Are there still forests?" asked Tiger Lily.

"Yeah, but not everywhere. It's complicated," said Primrose. How on earth was she to explain the modern world? "Some people there would love a place like this."

Tiger Lily looked pleased and then curious again. "Do you have family back in your world? People who're worried about you?"

"There's no one to worry about me in London. My only family's here," said Primrose. "My mother died when I was three and I never knew her husband. I ended up at a workhouse. It was a terrible place."

Primrose didn't consider her mother's husband her father because of the poor financial condition he'd left them both when he'd died and for not even thinking twice of the consequences of his actions. In her opinion, Jimmy was her real father because he'd been there for her and cared about her when no one else had.

"I'm sorry," said Tiger Lily, sympathetically. "Was that where you met the rest of your family, at this 'workhouse'?"

Primrose shook her head. "No. I was the only kid there. That's where I met Jimmy. He was visiting one day when I was four, and he saw me being mistreated. He didn't even know anything about me, but he took me in and he saved my life. He's been the only father I've known for the last ten years. He's really a good man, no matter what magic Bonny's used on him."

"And your brothers?" said Tiger Lily. "How did you meet them?"

"The boys are orphans who found themselves alone and in messes. Jimmy saved them all, gave them a home and we became a family. I take care of my loved ones and that's why I have to get them back to London." She didn't think they'd be happy here.

"You'd do anything for them, wouldn't you? Even at the cost of your own happiness," said Tiger Lily. It wasn't a question.

Primrose nodded. "They're all I have, Tiger Lily. I have to take care of them."

Tiger Lily nodded. "I understand." They came to the top of the hill. "Recognize any of this?"

"Mostly, but it wasn't this overgrown in my dream," said Primrose. _It must've been years since the events in my dream actually occurred. _"We should find a place to rest for the night. Sundown is in an hour, maybe less."

"Agreed," said Tiger Lily.

They made camp and settled down for the night.

Primrose could not sleep, even with the sleeping tonic provided by Tiger Lily. She ended up playing her flute while she sat in a tree. As she played, she saw a glittering speck in the distance that seemed to be getting closer with every note she played. Frowning in curiosity, Primrose did not cease playing. Rather, she continued until the speck came closer and she saw that it was the being she'd seen in her dream the previous night.

Except for his pointed ears, size and wings, he looked almost human. He was six or seven inches tall with blond hair, the top of an acorn for a hat, and he was dressed in a tan colored shirt and shoes with dark brown trousers and a matching vest. He was gazing upon Primrose with great curiosity.

_Beautiful and talented, _he seemed to say. _Such as I haven't seen in a long time here…_

Both their eyes widened at this.

"You just spoke to me," said Primrose, surprised.

_You heard me, _he said. _Oh, my…_

He looked equally surprised and he was about to take off when Primrose stopped him.

"Wait, please don't go!" said Primrose, quickly. "I won't harm you. I promise. Please, don't go."

He stopped and then flew over to her. He hovered a few inches away from her face.

"What's your name?" asked Primrose.

_I'm called Terence, _he said. _What is your name?_

"Primrose Pan," she replied. "But my friends usually just call me Prim. What are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

_We're known by many names. The Kaw and pirates call us tree spirits, but you would know us as fairies, _said Terence.

"Incredible," said Primrose, in awe. Pirates, Indians, impossible crocodiles, magic orbs and now fairies! What was next? "You're magnificent. I saw you in my dreams."

_You're very kind. If you saw me before we even met, then you came here the same way he did, _said Terence. _You came through the orb, didn't you?_

"Yes, but who are you talking out?" asked Primrose.

_My old friend, _said Terence. _He's a man of great knowledge and wisdom beyond his years. _He looked behind him. _I must go. Good-bye, Primrose. _

"Wait!" said Primrose, as he took off. Quickly, she climbed down as Tiger Lily got up. "He's the fairy from my dream! Hurry! He might lead us to the hooded man!"

Together they ran until they were quite out of breath and had lost sight of the fairy.

"We've lost him. Drat. He's fast," said Primrose, as he caught her breath. "I don't understand what happened. One minute we were talking and the next, he just flew off."

"He spoke to you?"

"Yes, didn't you hear him?" She didn't know how Tiger Lily hadn't heard him when he was speaking loudly and clearly as day.

Tiger Lily shook her head. "I've never been able to see a tree spirit so close before, never mind hear one speak. He was so handsome."

"Not as handsome as Fox, eh?" teased Primrose, making Tiger Lily blush. She'd seen the way Fox and Tiger Lily had looked at each other back at the Kaw camp.

Tiger Lily then looked dismayed. "Oh no. The sun's about to rise. Now, we're never going to find him."

The sun then rose, making it morning.

When they turned around, they saw an enormous wall made entirely out of twisted wood that seemed to be a pale golden color.

"I've never seen anything like this before," gasped Tiger Lily.

"I have," said Primrose. She'd seen something like this once before in one of her dreams. But she hadn't seen what lay behind the wall, though she had a pretty good idea. "How are you at climbing?"

Tiger Lily's eyes widened. "Climb this? It's a mile high!"

Primrose smiled her cocky smile. "Then we'd better get started. Come on."

They climbed for hours until they reached the top and then they saw a fantastic village made of pale golden wood, just as Fludd had said. It was unlike anything either girl had ever seen before in their lives.

"It's beautiful," murmured Tiger Lily.

"It's perfect," agreed Primrose. "Come on, we need to find a way down into it."

After finding a way down, they made their way through the village. Each sight was more incredible than the last and neither one of them could tear their eyes off any of it. It was a paradise.

"Where is everyone?" asked Tiger Lily.

"If what that man told me is right, then this place is empty," said Primrose. "But I think that anyone who's good enough to make all this, already knows we're here."

"Quite correct, Miss Primrose," said a familiar voice.

They spun around to see the hooded man draw back his hood to reveal Fludd, who was smiling at them.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" said Primrose.

"Because you're a clever girl," said Fludd. He beckoned to a path. "Walk with me. Let's talk." He led them up a staircase and then across a bridge. "So, you found my little city, as I knew you would. No doubt you've come for the orb that'll take you and your family back to London."

"If you'll let us use it, yes," said Primrose.

"But of course you may use it. Now that I am here, everything shall find its proper place," said Fludd. "Finally after all almost three hundred and fifty years, it's back where it belongs. Now we can start to bring the elite from our world to my utopia."

"You actually made all of this?" asked Tiger Lily, beckoning to the city from their place on one of the bridges.

Fludd nodded. "Yes. It's easier than it looks. A simple growth solution that compels the forest to grow in the way that I want it to grow," he said.

"And who exactly are you?" asked Primrose. She knew he was called Fludd, but how on earth had he done all this and when had he come from?

"My apologies. My name is Doctor Richard Fludd. Alchemist to Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First." To their stunned looks, he added, "Hard to believe, I know. But I am almost four hundred years old. Come with me and I'll show you my life's work."

They followed him to a laboratory filled with papers, potions, books, and other such scientific items that Primrose had only heard about in stories. Fludd placed his hands on their shoulders as they gazed upon his work.

"What started all of this?" asked Primrose.

"Curiosity and an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. I was engaged in a search for the philosopher's stone many years ago," said Fludd. "I wanted the legendary Elixir of Life. I found something even greater. There were others like me, of course, but they were all trying to make a tangible substance that could be consumed in some way. What I discovered was that the philosopher's stone cannot be made. It has to be trapped." He led them to another section of his laboratory where he pulled a lever, and then an enormous, glittering image of the universe appeared.

"The source of this world's eternal youth. You see it's a form of cosmic energy that lives in the very center of the universe," said Fludd. "Where the four corners meet, this is the universe." He stepped into the image and made a motion with his hand, twisting the image from a circle to a figure eight. "And this is Neverland, right in the very center of it all. And because it resides in the furthest reaches of the universe, well within the center, time stands still for all who come here."

"Incredible," said Primrose. She was truly amazed by it all. She would've liked to know more, but there were bigger issues at hand. "Where's the orb?"

"Ah," said Fludd. He stepped out of the image and shut it off. "When I first arrived on this planet, I was stuck here."

"Because the orb in London remained there," said Primrose.

Fludd nodded. "Precisely. Now, the harder you strike the orb, the more comes with you when you do. Thankfully, most of the contents of my laboratory traveled with me and in time, I was able to build the orb's twin," he said. He opened up a box, revealing the orb Primrose had been looking for. "I created it here in Neverland, with the power of two meteors."

Just then, Terence flew in and floated in front of them as Fludd smiled.

"This is my old friend, Terence," said Fludd. "He…"

"—mines the dust he and his kind use to fly," interrupted Primrose.

Fludd looked surprised and nodded. "Indeed. Once again, you surprise me with knowledge you should not possess. How do you know so much about this world, Miss Primrose?"

"I've been dreaming about this place and the orb for three months now, before I ever set foot in Harbottles, and I don't know why," admitted Primrose. She held out her hand and Terence sat down in her palm while smiling at her. "I was hoping one of you might know."

"This world is unlike any other. It reaches out to certain individuals. It acts in ways no one can fully explain. Perhaps you were drawn here for a reason," said Fludd, thoughtfully. "Perhaps, you were destined to be here."

Primrose had never believed in destiny, so she didn't share Fludd's feelings. But neither did she say this aloud. "You and Terence met when you made the second orb, didn't you?"

Fludd nodded. "When he saw me harnessing the energy of the meteors, he thought I was in trouble and tried to save me. We became friends after that day. And now, all who activate the orb are imprinted with the memory of that day."

_Well, that explains one dream. But will I ever know the answer to the others?_

"Can you help me undo whatever spell Bonny has on Jimmy? She's twisted his mind with a red powder somehow."

"With a bit of time, I can accomplish anything," assured Fludd.

_That's something at least. With Fludd's help, I can get Jimmy back._

"Why does Terence glow so bright?" asked Tiger Lily.

"Much of that astral energy from the day is trapped inside him," explained Fludd.

The fairy then took off through the window.

Fludd gave the orb a gentle tap, making it show the world of London. "Miss Primrose, you may bring your family here and use the orb to return to London. I have an open area below where it will be safe for you to use."

Primrose's face lit up. "Thank you."

Fludd just nodded and a bell's jingling made them all turn their heads.

"It seems I have more guests. Excuse me."

While he went out, Primrose and Tiger Lily peered through the window and to their horror, they saw Jimmy, Bonny and her men walking along the path through Fludd's world. They kept themselves hidden while listening to the conversation.

"…could be demons in there," said Starkey.

"No, only me," said Fludd, making them all draw their weapons in fear.

"That's the man from my dreams," said Bonny, sounding terrified.

"Fludd," said Jimmy. He didn't sound surprised, but he did sound a tad angry.

"You know him?" said Bonny.

"He's the reason I sought the orb in the first place," said Jimmy, as they entered one of the buildings. "Doctor Fludd, where is Primrose?"

"Please lay down your weapons. This is sanctuary. You're in no danger here," said Fludd, coolly.

"Why such a big city for just one man?" demanded Bonny.

Fludd just laughed. "It will soon be filled with the elite of our world—artists, philosophers, scientists and all those kinds of people. Imagine what the greatest minds of the world can achieve if they have all of eternity at their fingertips."

"Can you help us get back to London?" demanded Jimmy.

"Yes."

"Did you send Primrose back to London already?"

"Not yet."

"Then where is she?" asked Jimmy, impatiently.

"As I said, this is a sanctuary. She's safe and well intent on undoing whatever this pirate captain has done to you," said Fludd. "All who enter here are granted my protection. If you lay down your weapons, I'll prepare your return to London."

No one noticed that Primrose had snuck down and was watching them. She'd instructed Tiger Lily to leave when she got the chance and inform the Boys of what had occurred. Primrose cared little for her own life at that moment, for she was not a selfish person and Tiger Lily was the Chief's daughter and therefore more valuable than Primrose.

"I don't want to go back!" growled Bonny, surprising them all. "Who wants to return to the Caribbean?" She faced her crew. "Do you think we'd still strike terror into men's hearts? Tell them how the world's changed since 1726, Hook. We wouldn't last a week in the modern world. And if we did, we'd grow old in a world that we no longer understand. Is that what you want?"

None of them did.

"But we don't want legions of pompous braggarts entering our world either with their fancy new weapons, telling us how to live our lives!" snarled Bonny, as she raised her gun. "No, we don't want any of that! Now, you either tell me how it's done, Fludd, or I'll end you where you stand! Is there a door, one like the sphere that brought us here?"

"If you don't want to use it, then why do you care?" asked Fludd.

_Yes, why do you care, you old codfish? _wondered Primrose.

"Because, Doctor Fludd, I want to place it," said Bonny.

"I won't allow it," said Fludd, sternly.

Fludd then seemed to disappear and then reappear in the form of a giant, or rather several giants and he kept warning the pirates to either lay down their weapons or leave then and there so their lives would be spared as he did not tolerate violence. But the pirates panicked and began shooting the ghostly apparitions and their gunfire caused the wood of the city to alight with flames.

_No, no, it can't end this way_. How could such a beautiful utopia be destroyed like this? At that point, Primrose was spotted and she ran for her life when Jimmy yelled out her name. She could see he still wasn't himself and therefore, she couldn't trust him. _I never thought I'd be running from Jimmy of all men! _

"Primrose, wait, I need to talk to you!" said Jimmy.

"Primrose, over here!" yelled Fludd.

Primrose ran with Fludd across a bridge just as it was collapsing from the flames that were quickly engulfing all of Fludd's magnificent city. When they were across the bridge, Fludd stopped to gaze at it all.

"It took me almost a century to build my city and in less than a day, it's all lost," he murmured, sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault," said Primrose, as a wave of guilt washed over her. _I should've known Jimmy would follow me. I should've expected all of this to happen. What have I done? _Pain and sorrow seemed to follow her every step.

"It's not your fault, it's Bonny's and her men's fault," said Fludd, gently. He knelt down to Primrose's level. "You did no wrong. You, young lady, are destined for greatness. Now I can see it all. You will be Neverland's savior."

_Savior? What on earth is he talking about? _

He then rose up as the pirates came into view. "Go, quickly. Find your friend and save the orb while I face them off."

"What about you?" asked Primrose.

"Don't worry about me. Just go!"

Primrose obeyed and got back to the laboratory just as Fludd sacrificed himself to save her life. She was devastated, but she knew could not stop to mourn. She had to get the orb to a safe place and make sure Tiger Lily was safe.

Tiger Lily was not in the laboratory, and Primrose could only hope that she'd returned her village. No sooner had she touched the orb, she heard Jimmy's footsteps and knew he was there, even before he spoke to her.

"Primrose, stop," he ordered.

"Why should I?" she demanded. "I'm not giving you the orb, not while you're like this!"

"Like what exactly, Primrose? Second to a marvelous captain, powerful, lonely no more, wealthy and unleashing my full potential?" said Jimmy.

"Like one of _them!_" spat Primrose. "The Jimmy I know wouldn't even think of being with her! He wouldn't have let his own family be locked up in a ship's brig! And if you think I'm handing the orb over to you and that codfish witch of a woman, you're completely insane." She drew her dagger, just for good measure. "I heard everything! You don't want people here and Fludd told me to keep it safe, so why shouldn't I take it back to the Boys?"

"Because they should come to us," said Jimmy, as he approached her.

"'Us'? Who's 'us'? The pirates!" yelled Primrose. "Because they will kill them, just like they killed that Kaw Indian they captured and how they almost killed the rest of us!"

"The Kaw soul was an accident and those other incidents were just accidents," said Jimmy.

"That's a lie and you know it!" said Primrose, as tears slid down her cheeks. "Whatever that woman's done to you, it's made you become one of them!" As much as she wanted to deny it, it was true, for all intents and purposes, Jimmy was a pirate until she undo Bonny's spell.

"Listen to me, Primrose," said Jimmy, soothingly. "There are things in this world that will completely change our lives and make us more powerful than you could ever imagine! We need allies if we're to survive. Bonny and her men can help us find it."

"She's turned your head, Jimmy," sobbed Primrose. "This talk, your actions, none of this is you! Whatever she's done, you have to fight it! I know the kind of man you are, and this isn't it! Fight it!"

"Why fight when I've already won?" said Jimmy. He then grabbed Primrose's wrist. "Give me that knife!" But Primrose stepped hard on Jimmy's foot, making him let her go as he drew his own blade. "I taught you too well."

Primrose and Jimmy then engaged in duel. And though they matched blades for a few moments, Primrose was such a mess of emotions that she could barely focus and soon she found herself on the floor with her coat sleeve pinned by Jimmy's blade and Jimmy's booted heel on her chest.

"Primrose Pan, I swear, I will run you through if you don't calm down and let me explain what I found here!" hissed Jimmy.

"Why should I listen to the ramblings of a crazed man who's under a witch's spell?" snarled Primrose. "You don't give the slightest care about me or the boys while you're like this! While you're in this state, all you care about is power and that old codfish of a woman!"

Jimmy shook his head and for the briefest moment, he seemed to be like his old self again. "You couldn't be more wrong. I didn't pull you out of that workhouse because I took pity on you, Primrose!" He took out his watch and dangled it in front of her. Much to Primrose's shock, the image inside the watch was that of her mother, Jennifer Pan.

"This is my mother. W-why do you have an image of my mother in your watch?" asked Primrose. "Where did you get this?"

"She gave it to me," said Jimmy, softly. He sounded as though he was going to weep. "I knew her very well before she died. When I found you, I was trying to find her. I brought you up and raised you as my own so I could protect you. I won't give up on you, Primrose, not now, not ever."

"Nor I you," said Primrose, softly. _I won't give up on you, Jimmy, not ever. _

Just then, Bonny and her men arrived.

"I hate to break up such a touching father-daughter moment, but we have to get out of here," said Bonny, impatiently. "This place is a tinderbox." Her face then lit up in delight as she found the orb nestled safely in its box. "Ah, it's even more beautiful than I remember."

"NO!" yelled Primrose. Despite being pinned, she managed to kick the lever and activate Fludd's image of the universe, which provided her with a distraction. Quickly, she grabbed the watch and escaped while Jimmy was distracted by the light of the image. She did not get far before she was surrounded by pirates. Though she managed to disarm a few, she was soon outmatched and then Starkey had a dreadfully tight grip on her braid as Bonny held her sword to her throat.

"Leave her be!" ordered Jimmy.

"Where is the Indian girl?" demanded Bonny.

"Tell her, Primrose," said Jimmy.

Primrose just glared. "The only thing I have to tell you, _Captain, _is to go be eaten whole by a crocodile! You lying, evil murdering witch!"

"I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself!" said Bonny.

Primrose just spat on Bonny's face. That made her mad and Bonny was about to strike, when Tiger Lily appeared and yelled, "Stop!"

_What the devil is she doing here? I thought I told her to leave! What is she thinking?_

"Let my friend live and I'll tell you what you want to know," said Tiger Lily. "I'll tell you how to get into the tree spirit colony and the secret of their mineral dust."

"_NO, TIGER LILY RUN!" _yelled Primrose. She yelped in pain Starkey gave a sharp yank on her braid.

Bonny looked very interested; and approached Tiger Lily as she held her blade to the Indian girl's shoulder.

"And you do this, just to keep your little friend alive?"

"Only if you set her free," said Tiger Lily.

"TIGER LILY, FORGET ABOUT ME AND GO!" yelled Primrose. She appreciated Tiger Lily's loyal friendship, but she didn't want her friend getting herself killed.

Much to her irritation, everyone ignored Primrose.

"Tie up the Princess!" ordered Bonny, as Tiger Lily held out her wrists.

Primrose then managed to kick Starkey where it hurt while headbutting him in the jaw. "Come on, Tiger Lily, run!"

But no sooner had she run towards her friend, pain such as Primrose had never known before overwhelmed her as Bonny's blade made its acquaintance with her.

With a pained gasp, Primrose fell onto the forest floor, apparently dead.

"There, I set her free," said Bonny, mockingly. Tiger Lily looked devastated as her wrists were bound and she was led away. Neither the princess nor the pirate captain saw that Jimmy's face had gone white as milk with devastation and Starkey was forcing him back or how the dust on his face seemed to have gone.

They all left Fludd's village as it turned to ashes, leaving Primrose to her fate.


	2. A Primrose In Neverland Part Two

A Primrose in Neverland Part Two

After hiding the orb, the pirates had returned to the _Jolly Roger_, thinking they had won.

Jimmy had been completely different since Primrose's death. He'd been pale as milk, he seemed completely empty and devoid of emotion when one looked at him and he kept gazing out of the window in Bonny's cabin. It was as though Primrose's death had broken both his heart and his spirit in so many ways.

After seeing the image of Jimmy's lost love in his watch and how much the girl resembled her, Bonny had put two and two together and knew the connection.

"You've barely said more two words in hours, Hook," said Bonny. She found his brooding completely irritating and boring, and was trying to snap him out of it. "I can understand why you're upset and why you were so protective of that girl. She was the daughter of your lost love, wasn't she?"

"You see nothing," growled Jimmy.

"I see plenty!" she snapped. "And I also see that you need to stop acting like a mopey child and move on with your life! Take this like a man, Hook! The girl's dead and she's never coming back! You should rejoice, for the stars have finally turned in our favor at last! When Starkey's finished with the Chief's daughter, she'll tell us whatever we need to know about whatever we want and we shall rule over whatever world we please!" She placed her hand on his shoulder and started combing his hair with her fingers, but he just let out a snarl and pulled away.

"_Don't_ touch me!" he hissed. "You're a bigger fool than I thought you were, if you honestly believe she'll tell you anything, especially after what you did to Primrose."

Bonny glared at him. "Watch your tongue, Hook! Starkey's never let me down before. I don't see why he will now."

"There's a first time for everything," said Jimmy. He yanked his coat off the hook it rested on and began preparing to leave.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" demanded Bonny.

"I'm leaving as you can plainly see!" said Jimmy, angrily.

"Oh, no you're not. I'm not done—"

She was cut off when Jimmy pinned her to the wall with a sword to her throat. "Listen to me, witch," he hissed. "_You _don't tell me what to do anymore. I am my own man and I'm _not _one of your pack dogs! I don't know what you did to me, but your little spell wore off when you slew Primrose! I want nothing more to do with you, accursed witch!"

"I can change that," said Bonny. She managed to reach inside her pocket for the last remains of the red dust and blew it onto him. Not being more careful to watch her was a foolish error on Jimmy's part, for now he was back under her control.

He blinked a few times and wrinkled his nose before his eyes changed color once more. He acted as though he'd just woken up after receiving a blow to the head. "What was I doing?" he asked, as he lowered his blade.

"You were going to hang up your coat, put your sword away and come up with a new plan for me, James," said Bonny, sweetly. She called him Hook when she was annoyed with him and James if she was happy with him.

Jimmy did as he was told. He lowered the blade, hung up his coat before examined a map on the table.

"This is the fairies colony, which is surrounded by impregnable mountains, correct?" he said. When she nodded, he continued. "What about this ravine by the Corge Settlement?"

"It's fifty feet wide," said Bonny, pleased he was back to being hers again, even if it wasn't real. "We'd be sitting ducks if we tried going there, though."

"Not if we roped across," said Jimmy. "And we brought Princess Tiger Lily as a hostage."

"That's a big risk, but it's one worth taking," said Bonny, after a moment's consideration. "We'll set off at first dawn and I'll bring ten of my best men with me. But what, pray tell, are we to do with the orb now that it's in our possession?"

"Easy," said Jimmy. He had a dangerous glint in his eye and was holding close as he ran his hand through her hair. "I intend to use it to return to London after I have the power of the mineral dust coursing through my veins. I will be a god amongst men and rule over the same London society that banished me to the savages of the East End! Countless scores will be settled! And you shall be my Queen, Liz, if you wish it."

Bonny grinned a sickening delighted grin as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I _do _wish it," she said. "Kiss me, my dear sweet James Hook."

He did just that, and though he was smiling on the outside, he was screaming at himself on the inside.

XXX

Meanwhile, contrary to what people believed, Primrose was _not _dead. Not just yet.

Because of Bonny's actions, Primrose was barely alive when Terence found her on the forest floor while Fludd's city burned itself to the ground. She could not move and was severely injured. She needed help before it was too late.

Terence had grown fond of the redheaded girl in the short space of time she'd been in Neverland and sensed something special in her. Unwilling to let an innocent life perish, Terence called upon the assistance of his people to help save her.

Primrose was carried away by several of the fairies to their home where she was placed into a thin, delicate nightgown made of fragile white silk before she taken to the a large cavern with two hot springs. The entire area was glittering and glowing with the mineral dust, but Primrose could barely hear what was going on around her, never mind see it. So, she could not even properly take in the beauty of the majestic sight.

It wasn't until she fully immersed in one of the two pools that she woke up and became aware of her surroundings. She found herself in glittering water, and heard the sound of a strange yet beautiful song being sung by the fairies. Through the ice, she could see Terence flying in a certain direction and followed him until she came to the other end and emerged from the second pool, gasping for breath and with her wounds closed up.

Shakily, she climbed out of the pool and then rested on her back. She was completely soaked and slowly drying off. Her hair was out of its braid and lay sprayed about everywhere. She closed her eyes for a few moments as the bright lights of the cavern hit her. She blinked slowly when Terence came into view. He was hovering near her face.

"Terence, is that you?" murmured Primrose. Her vision was just barely clearing up.

_Yes, Primrose, it is I,_ said Terence. _How're you feeling?_

"Tired," said Primrose. That was only to be expected as she hadn't slept properly in months. "What's happened and where am I?"

_You're in my home. This is the colony of the fairies_, said Terence. _I had you brought here by my people after you were wounded. Had we not acted, you would've perished. _

"Then I owe you my life," said Primrose, softly. "But why did you save me? All the trouble of late is my fault. My family's being here, the fire at Fludd's village…"

_Hush, it is not your fault, Primrose. You spoke a little in your sleep. We know what happened. Your family activated the orb first, not you. You followed them to save them and you've only tried to help them. You've never even given up on your friend Jimmy, when others in your place would've, _said Terence. _And as for Professor Fludd's village, that tragedy was done by the pirates, not you. You tried to stop them and you are not to blame for their own actions._

"If you say so," said Primrose. Her mind agreed with him, even if her heart didn't. Then she frowned in confusion. "Wait, how is it I can hear you speaking English when you're not moving your lips and I could hear you before when Tiger Lily couldn't?"

Terence chuckled. _You ask a lot of questions. I'm using my mind to converse with you, that's why it looks strange when I talk to you. As for the rest, you're more special than you know. Your scarlet hair allows you to see and hear what others cannot. Unless others have our consent, they cannot hear our people. But you can hear us always, unlike the others who reside here._

Primrose was surprised. But perhaps, she should've expected it. After all, in all the storybooks, those with red hair were either lucky or granted special wishes. But those were just books. Instead of speaking on that, she just asked, "Why was I in that pool?"

_You were in there for several reasons, the treatment of your wounds being one of them. We've also made you like us, Primrose. Now, you'll be able to fly._

"Fly?" she said, stunned. "But how?"

_The ability to fly is easily granted if one knows how to do it. For the first time, our dust must be spread all over a person and then they must think happy thoughts while one of us is near, singing or hum our song, _explained Terence. _After that, it's merely happy thoughts to keep one afloat._

"Fascinating," said Primrose. She wanted to know more, but now wasn't the time as she had more pressing matters to deal with. "Where's my friend Tiger Lily? Is she here too?"

_No, I'm sorry to say that your friend's been captured by the pirates, _said Terence, sadly. _She was taken before we could act._

"I've got to save her. I've—ah!" When Primrose to sit up, she fell back down clutching her side in agony where her knife wound had once been. She bit her lip and tried to conceal her pain, but Terence saw right through her.

_Easy, Primrose, easy,_ soothed Terence. _Just breathe slowly and deeply for a few moments. The pain will cease soon enough._

"If my wound's gone, then why do I hurt so much?" she asked, when the pain had ceased.

_We've managed to close your wound, but it is not yet fully healed. You can regain some of your strength, but it'll be many days before you'll fully recovered_, explained Terence. _Right now, you need to rest. Are you cold?_

"Very," said Primrose, as she shivered. The cavern was quite chilly and the thin gown she wore didn't provide much warmth.

Terence covered her with a large blanket that provided her with immediate warmth and shielded her from the coldness of the cave.

"Thank you," said Primrose, gratefully, as she wrapped the blanket tight around herself and warmed up. "Thank you for everything."

_No thanks are needed. Just sleep for a few moments. When you awaken, you'll feel a little stronger. When that happens, you'll find your clothes mended and ready for you and then you'll meet Queen Clarion and her Council who rule over my people. Just sleep, Primrose. You're safe here, _said Terence. _Sleep. Much will be explained when you've awakened._

Primrose didn't reply. She just felt her eyes closing and allowed herself to succumb to the sleep she needed and for the first time in over three months, she had a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

XXX

When Primrose woke up a few hours later, her hair was back in its usual braid, she was still a bit weak, but she felt stronger than before. As long as she was careful, her wound didn't hurt too much. She changed into her clothes which were warm and mended with silk from the fairies' farms before Terence escorted her through the magnificent world of the fairies before she was brought to Queen Clarion and the members of her Council which were the four ministers of the seasons.

Queen Clarion was stunningly beautiful with dark golden hair done in an elegant bun, a shimmering golden gown, delicate golden wings and an equally beautiful golden dress. She reminded Primrose of the china figurines she'd seen in the shops of London. The four ministers were equally beautiful and each either a robe or a dress colored in the season of which they were in charge.

_Welcome Primrose Pan, to our kingdom, _said Queen Clarion.

"It's an honor to be here, Your Majesty," said Primrose, curtsying. She may not have met royalty before, but she always remembered her manners. "I owe you my life and for that I am grateful."

_Your thanks are accepted, Miss Pan. Yet I sense that you wonder why it is we saved you_, said the Minister of Winter.

Primrose didn't reply for it was true.

_We saw no reason not to save you. You are not our enemy. Your life means a great deal, to many souls here and you are Terence's friend, _said Queen Clarion gently.

_You carry a great load in your heart, but you've still maintained your innocence and you're unlike others we've seen come here, _said the Minister of Autumn. _Innocence is a quality we share. And you're special in more ways than you will ever know. _

_Right now, we need your help, Primrose, _said the Minister of Summer. _The pirates have always posed a threat to us, but never before have they been so dangerous to our world. Not until the orb here came into their possession. Will you help us stop this madness?_

"Of course I will. I'll do whatever I can, but I fail to see how much help I can be. I'm just one girl who's trying to save her family," said Primrose, honestly. She'd help out, but she didn't know what to do.

_There is much you can do, _said the Minister of Spring. _Your new powers will help you in your quest to stop the pirates from misusing the orb._

_And in return for your help, we shall do whatever it is you ask of us, _said Queen Clarion. _What is it you seek here?_

"I want to send my family back to their home in the other world if they wish it and undo whatever hold Bonny has on my friend Jimmy," said Primrose. "Some would say he's lost, but I know him. He's a good man. He never would've joined up with her willingly and I saw his eyes change color. Something's not right. Do you know what she's done to him?"

_Unfortunately, from what you've told us, we do. Many millennia ago, there was a small cavern here that was full of a mineral that power to charm the hearts of men, like a 'love spell,' as your kind would say, _said Queen Clarion, gravely. _We thought we destroyed the cavern and what it held, but a little of dust survived. It was hidden away until the pirates stole it. That was a grave mistake on our part._

"With all due respect, we all make mistakes, Your Majesty. How much of that dust does Bonny have and how do I break the spell?" asked Primrose.

_The little vial she stole is enough for using it twice and twice is more than enough. If used once, it requires a great sorrow of the heart to break the spell. If used twice, something dear to the cursed one's heart must be touched by my power and then it must be placed on their heart. Once that is done, the love dust will never work again, even if she has more with her. Do you have any small object of great value to Jimmy's heart with you, Primrose?_ asked Queen Clarion.

Primrose looked and found the pocket watch Jimmy had had in Fludd's village in her coat pocket. If Jimmy had her mother's picture all this time, then it had to mean something to him, didn't it? If Primrose's supposed death had broken the spell once, then the watch would break the spell again.

"I believe I do," she said. She held out the watch and then Queen Clarion touched it, causing it to glow for a moment.

_Now you must use it to save him and guard it with your life, for without it, you cannot undo what has been done, _said Queen Clarion.

"I will, Your Majesty," she promised. She felt quite happy. Now she could save Jimmy and she'd be one step closer to fulfilling her plans.

_But it will take a little while before the spell's completely reversed. And as for the orb, when you have it, you must give it to us so that we may do what's necessary to keep others like the pirates away from our world after your family's sent home_, said the Minister of Winter. _After that, you may do as you see fit it with it._

_Before that, you must learn how to use your powers properly_, said the Minister of Autumn.

"Learn from whom?"

_Young Terence has asked to be your guide and we've deemed him suitable for you, _said the Minister of Summer. _He'll also be your protector for as long as you remain here. _

_Take great care, Primrose Pan. The fate of so much and so many, lies in your hands, _said the Minister of Spring.

_And remember you are never alone, _said Queen Clarion, as the five fairies flew away.

Primrose turned to Terence. "So, what now?"

_Now, I teach you how to fly, _said Terence. _Close your eyes, breathe slowly and think of happy thoughts. The happiest you can think of._

Primrose did as she was told and was soon flying high the air without even realizing it. When she opened her eyes, however, she let out a startled yell as she was higher than she'd ever been before—high enough she could see every inch of Neverland and it scared her half to death.

"Oh, my—!" she exclaimed.

_Prim, breathe normally! _said Terence, as she began to fly straight down. _Trust in yourself. Relax. Everything will be fine. You just need to stay calm and think of happy thoughts! Feel the wind on your face, it's carrying you wherever you choose to go!_

After a few moments, Primrose relaxed and was soon hovering several feet above the sea. She felt calmer, but not entirely.

_See what you can accomplish when you're calmer? _said Terence. _Soon, you shall ride the wind's back and be as graceful and skilled as my people are with the power of flight. You need only to trust in yourself and in your heart to control it._

"You could've given me a little warning, though," said Primrose. She enjoyed being able to fly, but she'd never been so high before and if she'd known about it, she probably wouldn't have panicked in the first place.

_You can do this, Prim. Just don't ever doubt yourself and you'll be fine, _said Terence. _Now, follow me. You've got a lot to learn._

They spent the next few hours flying and soon Primrose was a skilled master of it. She loved it all, feeling the wind on her face, having no restraints and feeling so incredibly free. She only wished her family could know the joy she felt in that moment.

She let out a happy yell. "This is amazing!"

In all the excitement, she nearly crashed into one of the fairies' homes and she seemed to be losing control of her steering.

_Steady, Primrose! Let the wind guide you. Primrose, lean into the breeze! You're going too fast. Short, slow breaths! _ordered Terence.

Primrose finally crashed and landed on her side after hitting her head. She closed her eyes for a few moments as Terence landed beside her.

_Primrose, are you alright? _asked Terence, sounding worried. _Prim? Prim!_

"Boo!" said Primrose. She laughed when Terence fell backwards, looking startled. "Got you, didn't I?"

_I can't teach you if you act like a child! _said Terence, disapprovingly.

"But I thought that's what you liked about me," teased Primrose. But her smile quickly turned to a grimace of pain because her wound was acting up again.

_Perhaps we should've waited. Your wound will take several days before it's healed properly, _said Terence, worried.

"I can't wait several days! I've taken too much time as it is. I've got to save Tiger Lily and my family," said Primrose. "Once I get the orb, I'll send my family home."

_I understand. But you must rest for at least a few moments. You're no good to your loved ones if you can't even walk, never mind fly. Just take it easy._

Primrose just nodded and then slowly sat up before she breathed slowly for a few moments.

"Will it be dark soon?" she asked.

_Yes. Why?_

"I think I know how to find the orb's location. If the stories are right, pirates are superstitious. They'll probably blab out everything to a ghost," said Primrose, grinning. As far as the pirates knew, she was dead. Why would they think she'd survived Bonny's sword and the fall back in Fludd's city?

Terence actually looked just as excited at this.

XXX

That night after Primrose had gained a little more rest and was feeling stronger, she flew over to the _Jolly Roger_. Terence hadn't particularly wanted to, but he'd stayed behind after she pointed out that she couldn't pretend to be a ghost if he was seen with her. After a thorough search of the ship for the orb had proved fruitless, she flew onto the ship's deck and found two pirates there, one of whom was Smee.

Upon seeing Primrose flying in the air with a sword in her hands, Smee briefly covered his eyes in a panic and exclaimed. "Oh my…sweet mother of—!"

"Surprised to see me, Smee?" said Primrose, coldly. "You shouldn't be. Ghosts always haunt the place where those who did them great wrong live and it was your captain who stole my life from me." She was having difficulty restraining her cocky smile and laughing at the looks on Smee and the other pirate's faces. Pirates were_ so _gullible.

"What do you seek here, specter?" asked Smee, looking terrified. "Whatever it is, I shall do my best to help you obtain it."

"I want to know where your precious captain hid the alchemist's glass orb," said Primrose. "Tell me and I shall spare your life."

Smee looked surprised at her request. "I don't know where it is. None of us do. Cap'n Bonny took it somewhere ashore."

Primrose flew closer to him and held her sword to his throat. "If you're lying to me, you'll consider death a merciful punishment."

"I swear on my life and the Holy Book, spirit, I am not lying!" said Smee, insistently. "They wouldn't bring the orb onboard. It's too sensitive, so they buried it somewhere on Blood Island."

_I don't believe it. He's telling the truth. _From the look in Smee's eyes, she could tell he wasn't lying. It was an old trick Jimmy had taught her. "Blood Island?" she repeated, as she lowered her sword a little.

Smee nodded. "Captain Bonny and Master Hook took it out in the middle of the night when we was all a-sleeping! I swear to you, merciful spirit, they are the only ones who know where the orb is hidden."

_Well, at least I know which part of Neverland to search for the orb_. "Very well then," said Primrose. She held up her blade. "The Chief's daughter isn't on this ship. Where has your captain taken her? Tell me no lies and I shall leave you in peace!"

Smee's face fell. "The Princess?" he said. "She's been taken with Bonny and Hook and about ten of our men. I can show you where they're going on a map, if you'll allow me, spirit."

"Do it!"

Smee quickly obeyed and showed Primrose on a map where Bonny and Jimmy had taken Tiger Lily. Primrose then thanked Smee for his assistance and warned him if this turned out to be a pack of lies, she'd haunt him for the rest of eternity before taking off.

XXX

The following morning, Primrose tracked Bonny and the rest of the pirates to the ravine where man-eating spiders lived. From her hiding place, she could see they were roping their way across the treacherous ravine as the only way across was by a giant blanket of thick spider's webbing, larger than anything Primrose had ever seen. She wasn't entirely surprised but nor was she pleased to see Jimmy with his hair down, wearing pirate jewelry—necklaces, gold hoop earring and all—and even a scarlet pirate's suit. Bonny was going to pay dearly for her actions.

Primrose watched carefully, waiting for the opportune moment to make her move.

When some of the webbing under Tiger Lily's feet broke, Starkey and Smee tried to pull her up and were failing miserably. This gave Primrose the perfect chance to free her friends. Swiftly and silently, she flew behind Tiger Lily and cut the rope that was holding her before lowering her down to the ravine floor.

Tiger Lily screamed as she had her eyes closed and didn't know what was going on until Primrose talked to her.

"Tiger Lily, it's okay! It's okay, I've got you. Just open your eyes, hold me tight and breathe," said Primrose, soothingly.

Within a few moments, Tiger Lily relaxed and soon after, they were safely on the ravine floor. Tiger Lily looked shocked yet relieved to see Primrose as she hugged her.

"Thank the Great Spirits you're alive!" said Tiger Lily. She stared at her when they pulled apart. "But how is this possible?"

"It's a long story. The tree spirits—ow!" Primrose fell to her knees as she clutched her side as fresh surges of pain shot through her. Her wound was still not yet healed and was hurting her terribly. Would it never stop?

"Primrose, you're hurt," said Tiger Lily, worried as she looked over her friend.

"I'm fine. Just help me stand up," said Primrose, as she bit her lip in pain.

Tiger Lily wrapped Primrose's arm around her shoulders and helped her to stand while gazing upon her in awe. "The mineral dust is in your skin!" she breathed. "How did this happen?"

"I don't have time to explain," said Primrose. The pain was receding now. "Listen, you need to get out of here. Go back to your village, tell my boys I'm okay. Tell them I'm going to find the orb and undo the spell Bonny has on Jimmy so he'll be back to himself. I'll be back as soon as I can to take us all home."

"But—"

"Don't worry about me. Just do as I tell you," interrupted Primrose. "Just get out of here and save yourself. I'll be fine. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then go," said Primrose, pleadingly. "Please, Tiger Lily, go. I have to save Jimmy and I can't risk losing a friend in the process."

Tiger Lily looked touched and then she nodded before Primrose took off.

Primrose flew back up to the webbing and then faced the pirates and Jimmy.

Jimmy looked surprised to see her, but the pirates looked even more shocked for they had all believed Primrose to be dead.

"Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm back from the dead," said Primrose.

"How did you survive?" asked Jimmy.

"I have friends in high places," said Primrose. As if for proof, she floated a few feet, showing them she could fly.

The pirates looked shocked, especially Starkey, who exclaimed something in Spanish while clutching his heart.

"She's covered in the mineral dust!" exclaimed Bonny. She looked almost excited. "You were saved by those fairies, weren't you?"

"As I said, Bonny, I have friends in high places. Unlike you, who needs to use tricks to gain an ally," snarled Primrose. "You can say that Jimmy joined you out of his free will, but I know the truth, you old codfish! But that's not important now. Where did you hide Fludd's orb?"

"I can't tell you that!" barked Jimmy.

"I beg to differ, Jimmy," said Primrose. Quickly, she flew above them, doing a little twist and flip as she did so, before holding her blade to Jimmy's throat.

"Threatening me won't gain you what you seek, Prim!" said Jimmy.

"Who said anything about threatening you?" said Primrose. With her free hand, she took out the pocket watch and quickly placed it on his heart. Immediately, Jimmy glowed and gasped for breath as he fell to his knees before shakily standing up.

_Please let that work_.

But she had no time to dwell on that. She pocketed the watch before turned her attention to Bonny as she released Jimmy. "Maybe _you'll_ tell me once you're given a little incentive." She sliced through the webbing under Bonny's feet, causing her to fall and cling to the rope that held her for dear life.

Primrose could not help but smirk as she flew down to Bonny's level. She didn't take pleasure from what she was doing, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She held her sword to one of the two ropes that held up Bonny.

"You can make this a lot easier on yourself if you just tell me what I want to know," said Primrose. "Tell me where the orb is or I'll cut the rope and I won't bother trying to catch you as you fall. Where is the orb?"

"I'm not telling you a thing, you filthy brat," said Bonny.

"Your funeral, then," said Primrose.

She began cutting the rope. She'd just cut the first one and was about to start on the second when she saw the smug look on Bonny's face and a feeling of terror washed over her. Something was wrong, _really _wrong. Before she could act, she suddenly found herself being covered in webbing from an enormous spider, which Bonny quickly killed and then Primrose slipped into unconsciousness before she was taken away by the pirates.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Lost Boys were worrying themselves ill over Primrose and Tiger Lily for it had been a great deal longer than they'd expected the two girls to be gone. While they'd been given food, shelter, a change of clothes and had gained many friends, it didn't make them worry any less. Curly was still being angry, pigheaded idiot, but that was just him.

Relief when they saw Tiger Lily return to the camp quickly turned to worry when they saw their missing redheaded girl was still missing.

They could not gain answers until Tiger Lily was examined by the Kaw's medicine woman. After which, Tiger Lily sat around the campfire and told them what had happened after she'd left with Primrose. While the Lost Boys found the tale thrilling and were glad to hear that Primrose had somehow escaped death itself and was now a skilled flyer, they were not so happy to hear that she had been taken.

"So, Bonny took Prim back to the _Jolly Roger?_" said Nibs.

Tiger Lily nodded.

"Did she undo whatever Bonny did to Jimmy?" asked Fox.

"I believe so. I couldn't see much, but I could see he was glowing and he looked like the good man Primrose told me he was," said Tiger Lily. "I believe since they saved her from the spiders, she's still alive and they intend to keep her that way."

"Why would they take Prim? She'd never help them," said Tootles.

"She knows the secret of the tree spirits and they still have Jimmy with them. Perhaps they think they can use him to make her do as they wish," said Tiger Lily. She looked a little sad. "I'm sorry I couldn't help her."

"You did your best, Tiger Lily," said Fox, as he squeezed her hand. "You've done more than enough for us, thank you. You should go rest now. You've had quite the journey."

Tiger Lily nodded and then departed from them.

"Now, what're we going to do? How're we going to get Primrose out?" asked Tootles.

"Who says we should even bother?" said Curly. "She got herself into this mess. She knew the way home, but didn't bother telling any of us. She could've just taken us all back and we could've all gone home, but no, she had to go and risk her neck to save Jimmy! It's her own fault, she's a prisoner!"

"She was trying to do what she thought was best!" said Fox, angrily. "And for someone who wants to leave so badly, I didn't see you volunteering to go with her to find our way back before she left! She risked her life for all of us because she cares about us. If we can't even show her the same courtesy, we shouldn't even call ourselves her friends!"

"Fox is right. Prim's always put family first and cared about us. It's time we showed her the same loyalty," said Twins.

"But she's the reason we're even in this mess. She went after the orb because of some stupid dreams," reminded Nibs.

"But she didn't ask us to go with her to find the orb because she didn't want to risk us getting nicked. If she didn't care about us, she could've just lied about Jimmy changing his mind about the job and had us all go with her," said Slightly. "Besides, it's not the same without her and Jimmy. I miss them."

"It's _safer_, you mean," grumbled Curly. "Who says we're not better off without them?"

Fox sighed in exasperation. Curly had been acting like this ever since they'd come to Neverland and it'd gotten worse since they'd all been invited to join in the crocodile hunt. He seemed to think that the hunt would prove himself to be a great warrior and earn himself as much respect as Primrose and Jimmy had.

"You know, with the way you're acting, I can't believe Primrose thought you'd make a good second in command for me," said Fox, angrily.

Curly faced Fox, looking genuinely surprised. "She thought what?"

"Prim used to tell me in private that if anything happened to her and I took over for her, you'd make a good second for me. She said you were a fellow of honor, good judgment and loyalty. Guess she was wrong, wasn't she?" said Fox, as he went to their wigwam.

Curly was speechless as he hadn't known this until now and he didn't know what to think, never mind what to say.

During the crocodile hunt the following day, Curly learned the hard way about true respect and humility. He'd been sent out first to deal with the sleeping crocodile they sought to hunt, only to accidentally awaken it. When he'd been unable to move out of fear, another Kaw boy had saved his life by poking the beast in the nose with a sharp stick and then leading it into a trap where it was promptly dealt with and used for dinner.

During dinner that evening, Curly sat alone brooding by one of the fires, feeling regretful and ashamed over his actions. However, he was cheered up when Shaka brought over the Kaw boy who'd saved him earlier. Curly then learned that Cheal, the Kaw boy, had once been in Curly's position at his first crocodile hunt, but unlike Curly, he'd fled from the village for many days. When he'd returned, Shaka had told him, "_Fear is good. Fear is part of us._" But he'd been too ashamed to listen.

Curly had helped Cheal prove to everyone, including himself, that he had great courage after all and Cheal was deeply grateful. Cheal gave Curly his father's bear tooth as a token of his gratitude. That alone, changed Curly entirely and he was able to make amends to the Lost Boys, especially Fox.

XXX

Primrose lay on a bed in the brig of the _Jolly Roger_.

She was barely conscious and was being tended to by the ship's physician. Bonny came in and knelt down beside her.

"I knew it was possible to take their power," said Bonny. She leaned towards Primrose's ear. "Wake up, little flower. There's more to the flying, isn't there? The power lives inside of you, doesn't it? Tell me what that's like! Wake up! What did you do? _WHAT DID YOU DO?_"

But Primrose barely had enough strength to open her eyes, never mind speak. She remained as she was, still and nearly asleep.

"It's no good, Captain," said the physician. "She's getting weaker. She seems to be wounded from the inside. I've done what I can for her, but she's ill and I fear unless she starts healing now, she won't last the night."

Bonny wasn't pleased by this and let out an angry yell of frustration before storming off to her cabin in a huff.

Hours later, after a long and fitful sleep, Primrose was starting to awaken when she heard a loud noise and then felt a familiar touch gently touching her face.

"Prim. Primrose, wake up," said a familiar voice.

Primrose's eyes fluttered open and through a fevered haze, she saw Jimmy. She knew at once he back to being _her _Jimmy. Not the pirate James Hook, just Jimmy. Jimmy was still in his pirate's garb, but she knew the look in his eyes. It was impossible to fake.

"Jimmy," she said, hoarsely. "Ow." She clutched her side in pain yet again.

"Shh. Don't try to talk just yet," whispered Jimmy. He helped her sit up and then held a cup filled with a strange liquid to her lips. "Drink this. It'll numb the pain and make you heal faster."

Primrose obeyed and drank the potion before she laid back down as Jimmy stroked her hair tenderly, just like he used to. The pain from her wound immediately went numb and she began to feel better, both from the potion and from Jimmy's fatherly touch.

Jimmy looked regretful and there was a glitter of tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Prim. I'm so sorry. I never wanted this. I'm going to make everything better, I promise." He scooped her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell back asleep, feeling safe.

XXX

When Primrose woke up, she was back in the forest, wrapped up in Jimmy's coat for a blanket.

She sat up slowly, noticing the pain was gone and she could breathe easily again. She was feeling a great deal better than she had before. She blinked a few times as her vision cleared and then she smiled when she saw Jimmy sitting beside her, looking over a map. He no longer wore his pirate's attire and he looked like his old self again.

"Jimmy?" she said.

Jimmy nearly jumped out of his skin, but then relaxed when he saw Primrose awake and well. "Primrose," he murmured. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," said Primrose. "What happened? How'd we get away?"

"After I woke up and you were brought onboard the _Jolly Roger,_ I challenged the men to a drinking contest, but didn't let them know I'd drugged the wine with a little of the sleeping draught I'd smuggled in my pocket from London," said Jimmy. "After that, I locked Bonny up in her chambers after drugging her and then stole away on a rowboat until I stopped here."

"So, you're really back?" asked Primrose, hopeful. "It's really you?"

Jimmy nodded, smiling. "I'm back."

Feeling overjoyed, Primrose sat up and hugged him tight and cried a bit into his shoulder. Jimmy responded by holding her just as tightly as he stroked her hair, just as he did before when she was younger.

"I'm so glad you're back. I was so afraid I'd lost you," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry.I could see everything that was happening, but I couldn't stop myself," said Jimmy, softly. "She drugged me somehow when I wasn't expecting it. She kept me under her control. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't, until you freed me. I'm so sorry. I never meant anything cruel I said and I would never willingly hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Shut up. You're back. That's all I care about," said Primrose, as she tightened her grip on him. "You're back. You're really back."

"And I'm never leaving you again," said Jimmy. He sighed. "Oh, Prim, when I thought you were lost to me, she had to dose me again to stop me from trying to find you. I nearly went with you. I was so glad when you came back alive. You've no idea."

"I think I do," said Primrose. They pulled apart. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now, we find the boys, get the orb and go back to London," said Jimmy. "I remember when the little she-devil put it. It's in the caves on Blood Island. It's a labyrinth there, dangerous and the perfect place for hiding things you don't want others to find. Few ever go there. Can you walk or do you need help?"

"I think I'm okay. I feel better than before," said Primrose. With Jimmy's help, she stood up, and found she could walk unaided. "Come on. Let's get the boys and go home."

"Lead the way, then," said Jimmy, smiling.

He took her hand in his and off they went into the forest to get their boys and then return to London at last.

A little way into the journey, Primrose remembered something and stopped walking. She then pulled out the pocket watch and held it out to Jimmy. "Here. This is yours."

But Jimmy shook his head and pressed it back into her hand. "I've had this for a long time. It's high time it was passed down to you. Your mother would've wanted you to have it one day."

"Thank you," said Primrose. Then she saw he was looking at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just…I see your mother in you. You look almost exactly like her, except for your eyes," said Jimmy, softly.

"So, you really did know my mother," said Primrose, as they resumed their walk through the forest.

"Yes, I did. We met a long time ago, when we were both young and ambitious. Jennifer Pan, or Jenny as I called her, was the most beautiful as well as the kindest woman I'd ever met," said Jimmy, thoughtfully.

"Did you know her husband, too?"

"Yes, I did. Hank Banning was a bit of a stuffed shirt in my opinion, but he was a good man," said Jimmy. "He was wealthy, respectable and likeable amongst his peers. Why don't you refer to him as your father?"

"That man wasn't my father. He didn't take good care of my mother and he wasn't there for us," said Primrose. She could hardly blame the man for dying, but she could blame him for not being more considerate of her mother's future. "Besides, he never came for me. You did. Mother always told me that one day, someone would come and find us and take care of us. You came for me and took care of me. Not him."

Jimmy smiled softly.

"So, how did you know my mother? Were you good friends?"

"We were more than just friends. Jenny was once my betrothed," admitted Jimmy.

Primrose stopped in her tracks and stared. "What?"She'd never once expected to hear this. _Jimmy and my mother were once engaged to be married? Why didn't I know this before now? Was this why Jimmy took me in?_

"A long time ago, I was a wealthy man in the arms trade, well-off and respectable, and your mother was the finest actress in London. She performed at only the best theatres in London. We met at the Grand Old Club. I courted her and before long, we were deeply in love," said Jimmy. "She was too good for me, far better than I ever deserved, but she didn't care. When I asked her to marry me, she said yes and she gave me the watch as a token of her love."

"So, what happened with the two of you?" asked Primrose. She knew Jimmy hadn't married her mother, so what could've broken their engagement?

Jimmy looked sad. "In the middle of our wedding preparations, I suddenly found myself with nothing because one of my foolish workers bankrupted my work by investing all my money into a swindler's promises. Suddenly, I couldn't give Jenny anything now and her parents threatened to disown her if she didn't marry Hank, my wealthy rival for your mother's affections. Jenny still wanted me, but we both knew I had to have something for us both otherwise we'd never survive. So, we came up with a plan. She would marry him, but as soon as I had built something for us, I'd come back and we'd disappear together forever where no one could ever find us."

"What happened? Why didn't you come back before?" asked Primrose. _Why wasn't he there when my mother died? Where was he? Why didn't my mother ever tell me about any of this? Didn't she think I had a right to know?_

"We tried to keep in touch, but eventually lost all contact after six weeks because I had to go far abroad. By the time I had something for us, it was five years later and I found out that Jenny's parents had left her with nothing and her husband had died of scarlet fever only six weeks into their marriage. I learned she'd been fired from the theatre, and she had nothing as her husband had foolishly gambled away their fortune. She took a job at the workhouse just to survive. I went in search of her and learned that she'd died six months prior to my arrival." Jimmy looked as though he might weep, at this point.

Primrose's throat tightened as she thought back to that tragic time when her mother had died from a whooping cough from her endless days in that terrible workhouse. Jenny had died in her sleep while holding Primrose close. But not before she'd told her daughter that she was loved and one day her daddy would come and take care of her. When Jimmy had found Primrose in the workhouse and had taken her away, she'd automatically assumed he was her father, not knowing until later that Jimmy wasn't her mother's husband and therefore could not possibly be her father. But she hadn't cared. In her opinion, Jimmy was her father in the ways that mattered most.

"Were you disappointed when you found only me instead?" she asked, without thinking.

Jimmy immediately shook his head. "Not in the slightest," he said. "Even before I knew you were Jenny's, I thought of you as my own and loved you the minute I first saw you that day. How could I not?"

Primrose smiled. "Thanks, Jimmy." It meant a great deal to her to hear him say that. Truth be told, she'd thought of him as her father ever since they'd met. Without thinking, Primrose reached into her coat and pulled out a worn out envelope with her name on it.

"What's that?" asked Jimmy.

"My mother gave this to me, right before she died. She told me when the time was right, I was to read it because it contained information I'd need to know someday," said Primrose. "I've had it for ten years, and I've never had the courage to read it before. I feel like reading it now." She never knew why she couldn't open it before. But all this talk about her mother and the situation made her want to open it.

"Then read it you should," said Jimmy.

Primrose carefully opened the envelope and read the following message.

"'_My dearest Primrose, _

_As I write this, you've just turned three and things have not gone the way I had expected for my life. If you're reading this, it can only mean that I'm gone. I can only pray that you were not left alone when this occurred and you're in another's loving care. I'm writing because I like to be prepared and in case anything happens and I don't tell you everything, this letter will contain information you need to know._

_First of all, I want you to know that I've always loved you. You've been my entire world from the moment I first learned I was expecting you and I have no regrets about you. You're one of the best parts of my life. I know someday, you'll be as brave your father and just as adventurous. You have his eyes and I know you'll have his spirit when you grow up. I also hope that you have my heart as well. And I also hope that you'll lead a good, happy life with people who love you._

_Prim, there's something I need to tell you, something I've never told anyone before. Remember how I told you stories about James Hook? Well, we were once in love and planned to be married. Sadly, this could not happen for a lot of grown-up reasons. He was forced to leave so he could give us both a chance at a good life. We lost touch after six weeks and by then, I was married to Hank because I had no other choice._

_Please don't think ill of me. We cannot choose whom we fall in love with and it doesn't mean I didn't care about Hank. While my heart will always belong to James, I'm grateful for Hank's kindness and I respected him. He was a good and kind man. _

_But that isn't the point. Prim, everyone believes you are Hank's daughter, but the truth is, you aren't. Two weeks after I lost Hank and lost touch with James, I found out I was eight weeks along with you. Since it was a well-kept secret that Hank could never give any woman a child, it was clear to me whose child you are. You are the daughter of James Hook, the finest man that I have ever known in my lifetime._

_Please don't hate him for not being here. He never would've left us if he had the choice and I know if there was any way I could contact him, he'd be here right now, for both of us. Whenever we talked about children, he always said he'd like to name a girl Primrose after our favorite flower or perhaps Peter, after his father. He wanted a child that was ours just as much as I did. One day, James will return, and whether I'm here or not, I know he'll love you as much as I do and he'll protect you forever. I just know it._

_If I'm not here when he comes, tell him I have and will always love him. I will never give up on him and whether it's here on Earth or in heaven, I'll wait for him always. I know he thinks he was never good enough for me, but he was perfect in my eyes. He meant to world to me before and he means the world to me now. _

_Remember to always follow your heart and I'll always be with you, my darling child._

_Love always,_

_Your mother, Jennifer Pan._'"

Primrose dropped the letter and nearly fainted in shock. Jimmy didn't look much better either and it was no wonder. Jimmy was Primrose's real father! For ten years, that information had been kept away in a letter that was never opened until now.

Primrose couldn't believe how blind she'd been. All this time, she'd had family by blood still with her and hadn't known it because she'd been too much of a coward to read a mere _letter _by her mother. Now, so much made sense. How did she not notice that her eyes were just like Jimmy's or how alike the two of them were? How could she have been so blind?

"Primrose," said Jimmy. He seemed to have recovered from his shock. In fact, he looked almost afraid. "Are you okay with this?"

"Okay?" said Primrose, sounding as though she was going to cry. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm more than okay, Father. Now, I can finally call you that, like I've always wanted to." _I have a father. I actually have a father! _

Jimmy just smiled and returned the embrace. "Thank you," he said. "And Prim, I want you to know, that if I had known about you, nothing would've stopped me from coming back sooner for you both."

"I know," said Primrose. She really knew.

They resumed their journey and along the way, Primrose and Jimmy agreed that once they had the orb and the boys with them, they'd take it to the fairies and have them do what they had to do with it. Later, Primrose told Jimmy what had happened when they'd been separated. Jimmy found it all fascinating. But what Primrose found even more intriguing was that she seemed to be in tune with Neverland. She seemed to know where things she couldn't possibly have known were and so much more.

"So, Jimmy, what'll happen when we go back?" asked Primrose.

"I imagine things will go back to the way they were, yet things won't be quite so normal, if that makes sense," said Jimmy.

"It'll be easier for me to do jobs in the East End, now that I can fly," said Primrose, smiling. Yet though part of her was happy at the thought of returning to London, another part of her never wanted to leave Neverland.

"It'll come in handy, but you might want to fly in London only at night. We wouldn't want to cause a panic," said Jimmy, chuckling.

"Or maybe it'll just be easier to stay here," said Primrose.

"Maybe, but we'll have to talk with the boys first," said Jimmy.

They stopped in their tracks when they came closer to the Kaw's mountain passage.

"I'd better speak with the guard. I don't think he'll let you into the camp until I tell him what's happened. Would you mind waiting here a moment?" asked Primrose.

Jimmy shook his head. "Go. I'll be waiting here."

Primrose went up ahead and met the guard at the entrance of the mountain pass. His name was Iron Cloud and he looked both shocked and pleased to see Primrose.

"Primrose!" he said. "You're safe. Tiger Lily said you'd been captured by the pirates. What happened to you?"

Primrose felt relieved to hear her friend was safe and yet a tad puzzled as to how he was speaking English so well when she could've sworn he couldn't before. "It's a long story. I'll explain later. Listen, I got Jimmy back to his old self. We know how to get back to London and we've come for the boys before we leave."

"Where is Jimmy now?" asked Iron Cloud.

"Waiting about twenty yards that way," said Primrose, pointing behind her. "We wanted to wait until you said it was okay for him to come through here. Is it?"

Iron Cloud paused for a moment in thought before nodding. "Bring him and be quick about it. Your boys have been worried about you and will be pleased to see you safe."

However, before Primrose could go back for Jimmy, she found herself being surrounded by Bonny and her men, who knocked out Iron Cloud and were not only heavily armed, but also holding Jimmy hostage.

Primrose looked horrified while Bonny just looked exceedingly pleased and smug.

"Excellent work, girl, leading us to the mountain passage. I thought something seemed off when Jimmy didn't put up a fuss when you were taken onboard. Good thing I had you both followed by my trusty parrot here, isn't it?" said Bonny, pointing to the ratty old bird on her shoulder.

"I didn't know, Prim! I didn't know!" said Jimmy.

"I know, Jimmy," said Primrose. _But I should've. _"What do you want with us, Bonny?"

"It's simple enough, really. You're going to take us through the fairies' colony and show us the secret of the mineral dust or you'll actually be an orphan, understood?" said Bonny.

Primrose nodded. She had no other choice, but to obey. She'd come close to losing Jimmy once. She could not do it again. But that didn't mean she couldn't still warn her friends and try to stop the pirates. Desperate, Primrose tried calling out for Terence with her mind.

_Terence, if you can hear me, you need to warn your people there's danger coming! Evacuate the village! The pirates are coming and they've got Jimmy and I as their prisoners! Warn the Kaw that they're coming! _

Much to her relief, she heard Terence's reply.

_I'll do what I can, Prim. But you must stop them from reaching the village! _

_I will, I promise._

Aloud she said, "I know a way to where they mine the mineral dust. We can go that way and avoid the fairies and the Kaw all together. No one will get caught or find us until it's too late."

Bonny looked pleased by this. "Very well, we'll go your way girl. Lead the way."

Primrose swallowed painfully as she was bound and then she led the pirates to the cavern where she'd been restored her life and granted the power of flight. There was no sign of any of the fairies anywhere.

"What do we do, brat?" demanded Bonny. "How does it work?"

"Enter that pool there and come out through that one over there," said Primrose, pointing to each pool with her head as she spoke. "You'll be completely soaked in the mineral dust. After that, it's just thinking happy thoughts."

"Very well," said Bonny. She pointed to one of her men. "Test it. See if she's lying or not."

The pirate didn't look like he wanted to obey, but nevertheless, he did. He entered the pool and did everything Primrose did. When he emerged, he briefly flew into the air as he glowed a brilliant glow, but then, much to their horror, he was gone in a flash of light and was no more.

Bonny growled in anger as she slapped Primrose hard across the cheek and then grabbed Primrose's hair. "What went wrong?" she demanded.

"He did everything I did, except…" Primrose's blood ran cold as she realized she'd forgotten the one thing needed to fly safely for the first time.

"EXCEPT WHAT?" yelled Bonny. "What didn't you tell us, you wretched little brat?"

"Let Jimmy go and I'll tell you," lied Primrose. She could see he looked furious and four men were having difficulty restraining him, even though he was bound.

"You think me foolish as your father, you evil little brat?" hissed Bonny. "I let him go and lose my leverage. No. I won't be letting him go. You'll tell me or you'll be fatherless for the rest of eternity!"

Just then, countless Kaw arrived, armed and firing off their arrows. In the ensuring scuffle, Primrose managed to break free of the pirate holding her as Jimmy managed to escape his own bonds. She then flew up into the air and managed to grab Jimmy's outreaching hand. With a bit of difficulty, as Jimmy was a lot bigger than her and therefore heavier, Primrose managed to fly them away until she collapsed from exhaustion.

From where they were, they heard the sounds of a terrible battle and lives being lost until silence finally fell. The battle was over, but who had won, neither of them could say for they didn't know. After undoing each other's bonds, Primrose wept as Jimmy held her, her heart heavy with guilt and sorrow. Neverland seemed to weep with her, for it rained heavily all around them and soaked them until they took shelter.

"It's okay, Prim, it's okay," murmured Jimmy. "Don't cry. It's okay."

"Nothing's ever going to be okay, Jimmy," said Primrose, sadly as her tears slowly ceased. "The fairies and Kaw will never forgive me for this."

"If they're truly your friends, they will and they won't blame you for what happened. You did what anyone else would've in your position. You're only human, Prim," said Jimmy, gently. He helped her to stand as the rain ceased. "Come on, we'll find somewhere to stay for the night and figure out what to do in the morning."

"Okay."

However, before they could find shelter, three fairies who were literally, mad with anger appeared before them.

_Primrose Pan, how dare you cause us so much trouble when we showed you only kindness and trusted you with our secrets? _yelled the first fairy. _You allowed the greedy and wicked pirates to enter our home!_

"I'm sorry," said Primrose. "We were followed. We didn't know!"

Jimmy just stared in confusion as he could not hear the fairies speak.

_You should've known! Now, because of you, lives have been lost and secrets exposed that we must undo and recreate! The Queen was a fool to trust you! _said the second fairy.

"It was an accident! We weren't trying to cause any harm!" said Primrose, as she and Jimmy started backing away.

_And yet you did. For what you've done, you must be punished severely. We will do what the Queen and your 'protector' will not! For now and for the rest of eternity, you shall not remember anything about your life before you came to Neverland! _declared the third fairy.

Primrose fell to the ground, clutching her head in agony as the three fairies attacked her mind and tried to make her forget her past.

"STOP IT! WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, STOP IT!" yelled Jimmy, as he tried to get them away from Primrose.

Fortunately, Queen Clarion and Terence appeared, having heard Jimmy's yells.

When Terence was angry, he could not control the astral energy he had inside him. He let it loose upon the fairies harming Primrose, which sent them away before the Queen swooped down on them, looking equally furious.

_How dare you act behind my back? This girl made a mistake. She did not harm us intentionally. Primrose Pan and all who are allies with her are under my protection. As punishment, you shall not return to the colony until one year hence. If I ever hear of something like this happening again, those involved will be exiled forevermore. Now, GO!_

"Primrose?" said Jimmy, worried. He knelt by his daughter, who didn't respond to his touch. She was silent and her expression empty. "What did they do to you?"

_They tried to erase her mind of everything she ever knew before she came here, _said Terence, looking worried. _Were we too late to stop it?_

_I don't believe so. But nevertheless, restoring her will take time and until then, she must be protected, _said Queen Clarion.

"But where can we go?" asked Jimmy. Any other time, he would've marveled at hearing the fairies speak, but for the moment, he was more concerned for his daughter. "How long will restoring her take? Will the Kaw allow us to stay with them?"

_There's no way of knowing how long it will take. As for the Kaw, they may be angry, but they never turn away one in need of help, _said Terence. He picked up Primrose's flute, which had fallen out of her pocket. _I'll return as quickly as I can with the Kaw, I promise._

XXX

Jimmy and Primrose had been taken to the Kaw's camp after Terence had brought Tiger Lily to them after showing the Kaw girl Primrose's flute. Jimmy had carried Primrose to the camp under Tiger Lily's close watch.

However, despite being welcomed into the camp, all was not well.

Some of the Kaw were upset over what had occurred in the mountains. While the Lost Boys had been surprised to learn that Jimmy was Primrose's birth father and had eagerly welcomed him back among them, they did not take nearly as well to seeing what had befallen their beloved redheaded leader.

Primrose was no longer a silent mess. Rather, she seemed to have gone completely mad. She said and did things no one would've expected from her. Though Jimmy had strongly protested and even Tiger Lily had tried to speak on her behalf, the Chief had ordered Primrose be locked up in a pit until the madness was gone—partially because she needed to be kept locked away until she was her old self and partially because she was being punished for her unwitting role in the pirates entering the mountain passage.

Jimmy sat with the Lost Boys in their wigwam, talking and trying to figure out what to do next. But what they were to do, none of them knew.

"What're we going to do? We can't just leave her down there!" said Tootles. He'd just checked on Primrose and she was still mad as a hatter.

"But say we do get her out, what then? Run for the hills?" asked Nibs. "The Kaw, the pirates and Prim are the only ones who know this world. We don't. We wouldn't last a week without someone knowing the way. And besides, what do we do then, live in the wild?"

"Primrose wouldn't let that happen and neither will I," said Jimmy.

"No offense, Jimmy, but your daughter's gaga. She's lost her marbles and the Kaw have thrown her into a pit!" said Twins.

"The Indians know what they're doing," said Slightly. "Maybe she should stay there for now."

"That doesn't mean any of us have to like it. It feels wrong leaving her there," said Fox. He blamed himself for what had happened and wished he'd gone along with Primrose when he'd had the chance.

"Curly, you've been awfully quiet. What say you?" asked Jimmy.

Curly hadn't said a word throughout the whole discussion and now all eyes were upon him as he stopped fiddling with his bear tooth necklace and looked up at them.

"Three months back, before all of this started, Tom McKenna and his gang had me trapped down a blind alley. There were four of them and only one of me and they had knives. '_Let's make him suffer,_' said Tom. I knew I was dead. I started whistling our S.O.S. signal, even though I didn't think anyone could hear me. Then out of nowhere, Primrose appeared," said Curly, softly. "'_We're in luck, lads,_' said Tom. '_Two for the price of one._' I looked at Prim and she wasn't scared, not one bit. She was just smiling the cocky smile of hers. '_Go ahead!_' she said. '_And tomorrow, fifty snipes just like us will come looking for you_.' That actually scared them all off and they never bothered us again."

"You didn't tell us about this," said Nibs, frowning.

"Prim kept it quiet. She could've made me look like a fool, but she didn't. She just said she was glad I was okay and never mentioned it again. We only told Jimmy about it because it gave me a nightmare once," said Curly. "She respected me to keep the incident between us because it mattered to me and she came for me even though she didn't have to. But I couldn't respect her enough when something mattered to her or help her when she needed it. Enough of that, I say! We survived the streets because we stuck together. We looked out for each other, even when the odds were stacked against us! I thought the rules might work different here, but they don't. Primrose has always helped us. It's time we helped her."

"Curly's right," said Jimmy. He rose up. "Primrose could've easily given up on me after Bonny used me as her little slave, but she didn't. She fought for me because she thought I was worth fighting for. Bonny's got more up her sleeve than just one forbidden entrance into the fairies' mineral dust cavern. If we stick together and fight as one, we can stop Bonny and get Primrose back to normal. Who's with me?"

They all cheered in agreement and then made their plans before they enacted them. After distracting the guard over Primrose's prison, they got her out, knocked her out and tied her up before taking her away where it'd take a bit of time before they were found.

"We're getting nowhere," said Slightly, after two fruitless hours of trying to convince Primrose of her identity. She seemed to think she was a fairy and flat-out refused to believe she was actually just a human girl who'd gotten lucky.

"Slightly's right. Primroe doesn't believe us and unless we can think of something that'll trigger her memories, she'll be like this forever," said Tootles, grimly.

"For the last time, untie me or else you're going to regret it, you little rats!" barked Primrose, as she struggled against her bonds.

"Wait, I've got an idea," said Curly. Primrose's flute had been given to him and he took it out of his pocket. "Primrose is always playing this. Maybe it'll snap her out of it. Who's good with this thing besides Prim?"

"I can try," offered Fox.

He took the offered flute and began playing a familiar tune. Recognition crossed Primrose's face and after a few moments, she looked like her normal self again. She smiled her famous cocky smile of hers.

"Well, I see my boys have all gone native!" she joked.

"Oh, thank heavens," said Jimmy, relieved as the Lost Boys cheered. He quickly untied her before she was engulfed in a tight group hug by the Lost Boys. "You're back to normal. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Last thing I remember is being attacked by those angry fairies because of what Bonny did," said Primrose, concerned. "Why? What happened? What did I do?"

They exchanged uneasy looks, but Primrose stared them down and they told her what had happened. Primrose looked a little upset, but she quickly masked her emotions and returned to the situation.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Curly.

"Remember the orb that brought us here? It has a twin. It's hidden on the caves of Blood Island. We can use it to get home," said Primrose.

"How do we get there?" asked Fox.

"_We_ don't. You can't get over these mountains. There's nothing but ice and rocks up there and you can't go back into the forest, so you're going to have to sit tight. I'll fly to Blood Island and get the orb," said Primrose.

"You're not going there alone," said Jimmy, firmly. "Get Terence and have him come with you. If you need to get backup, you can at least send him to us."

"Okay, I will," promised Primrose. She was about to fly off when Curly stopped her.

"Prim, wait. I'm sorry about what I said before," said Curly, looking truly regretful. "I didn't mean any of it. I was just hurt and angry and I let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Curly," said Primrose. "I understand. Let's just promise not to let anything like that to happen again and call it good, okay?"

Curly smiled. "Okay."

Jimmy hugged her before she left.

"Be careful and stay safe," whispered Jimmy.

"I will if you will," said Primrose. "I love you Father."

"I love you too. Go," said Jimmy.

And with that, Primrose leapt off the cliff and flew away.

XXX

Primrose flew over the hills and mountains of Neverland until she came to the _Jolly Roger_. She knew she should've flown to the fairies colony to find Terence or continued toward Blood Island, but something inside her told her something was wrong and she found herself flying towards it and hiding at the stern just as Terence flew towards her.

"Ter, you're okay!" said Primrose. "I'm so glad to see you."

_As I am glad to see you, Primrose. I see we both had the same idea, _said Terence. _Something feels wrong, doesn't it?_

"Very," admitted Primrose.

Smee's voice distracted her from talking further as she listened to him talking to Starkey at the helm of the ship.

"Can you believe it?" said Smee.

"Believe what? Captain Bonny's plan? I don't have to. I've always believed in that woman. She's unlike any other," said Starkey. "She can accomplish anything."

"But she's completely changed from not wanting anyone here to suddenly wanting people here all because of that little red book and what Hook told her when he was under her spell. She's never done anything like this. What if she can't get us an army with that little book of Hook's like she says she can?" said Smee.

Primrose's blood ran cold and she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Bonny had Jimmy's book of arms contacts and was planning to bring an army to Neverland! Apparently, the modern world's temptations had become too much for the wicked old codfish to resist and now she intended to use the modern world's resources to conquer Neverland.

"Then we come home without her and I'm in charge," said Starkey, dismissively. "Once we cross this peninsula, Blood Island's straight ahead. We've got work to do, Smee. Let's not mess it up or Bonny will have our heads."

_This is not good. They're headed for the orb! _said Terence, sounding worried. _If we sit tight, they'll lead us right to it._

"But we can't face them alone and if we fail to stop them, the Kaw and my family will be sitting ducks and wiped out," said Primrose, frowning.

_So, what do we do then? _

"We'll follow the pirates and as soon as we can see the orb, we'll take it from them and get it to your Queen before they can use it. Before we do that, we need to warn the others. Go warn my family. They're at a cliff a few miles away from the Kaw's camp."

_Alright, but what'll you do? _

"I'll warn Tiger Lily and then meet you back here," said Primrose. "Go, quickly!"

Terence nodded and then they both took off in separate directions.

When Primrose returned to the Kaw village, she found Tiger Lily entering her house to return an item. The Princess had her back turned until Primrose spoke to her.

"Tiger Lily," said Primrose.

Tiger Lily let out a gasp and looked startled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," said Primrose, softly. "I came here to warn you. Terence and I have been following the pirates. They're headed to the caves of Blood Island to use Fludd's orb to get to London. From there, they'll use Jimmy's old connections to bring back an army to conquer Neverland and wipe out any who stand in their way, including your tribe."

Instead of believing her, Tiger Lily just scoffed and gave Primrose a cold look. "So, was it all an act, then? You were trying to fool us."

"Of course I wasn't!" said Primrose, hurt. _How can she even think that of me? I thought we were friends!_

"And leading the pirates through the mountain pass and straight into the cavern of the tree spirits' mineral dust, was that you?" demanded Tiger Lily.

"You don't understand. I didn't have a choice!" said Primrose.

Tiger Lily just turned away. Clearly, she didn't believe her.

"Tiger Lily, please, hear me out," begged Primrose. "I understand that you must be angry with me and probably don't want to listen, but you must. Bonny and her crew are headed for the orb _now_. If you don't get everyone together to stop them before they reach the island, you'll all be destroyed. I'll do what I can, stall them, whatever, but I can't do this on my own!"

"Fight them?" said Tiger Lily, angrily as she glared at her. "I thought you were with them! Did you really think that we'd go out on our boats and into the ocean, so you and your friends could have a little target practice?"

"You really think I'd do that to you?" said Primrose, sounding hurt and angry as a tear slid down her cheek. "You think I'd do that you, when I think of you as the sister that I never had and your tribe a second family?"

Tiger Lily looked shocked at Primrose's confession, and opened her mouth to talk, but Primrose didn't give her a chance.

"Do you really want to know what happened at the mountain passage? I didn't _lead _them to it. After I broke the spell on Jimmy, I got hurt and taken on the pirates' ship. Jimmy got me out of there and we were going to take the orb to the fairies and use it to take our family home. But we had to check on the boys first. Jimmy agreed to wait for me while I went to speak with the guard about letting him through it. He wasn't anywhere _near_ it until the guard said it was okay. But it turned out, Bonny knew what was going on and she had us followed without our knowledge!

"Before I knew what was happening, she had over a dozen, all of them armed with guns and my own father at gunpoint! She threatened to kill Jimmy if I didn't do as she commanded. I did everything I could to stop her, including warning Terence to clear out his village and to warn you because I was trying to protect you all from what they were doing! No one was supposed to get _hurt, _let alone killed! Jimmy and I didn't want any of that. We didn't even know we were being followed! What would you have done if you were in my place, Tiger Lily?"

Tears were sliding down Tiger Lily's cheeks and she seemed unable to speak.

"The guilt will remain with me forever and some of the fairies already punished me by making me go mad. My friends barely undid their work in time. That's why I acted like a fool when you found me. But regardless, my actions were my own. So, if you seek to punish me further, do as you like. I won't stop you," said Primrose. "I deserve it."

But Tiger Lily just stood there and didn't say a word and nor did she act.

"Do what you think is best, but just remember what I said about the pirates," said Primrose.

Without waiting for a reply, Primrose took off through a hole in the ceiling and flew back to the _Jolly Roger._

Terence was waiting for her by the ship. _What happened? _he asked.

"Let's just say we're on our own," said Primrose. She didn't want to talk about it. "Did you warn my family?"

_Yes. I told them what's happening, _said Terence. _But what they intend to do, I don't know._

"If we're lucky, they'll go back to the Kaw's camp and they'll get Tiger Lily to listen," said Primrose. "Otherwise, we're in a bit of a pickle."

_Indeed_, said Terence.

XXX

Meanwhile, Jimmy and the Lost Boys had been found the Kaw and were dragged back to the camp to a stern-looking Chief and his daughter, who'd been discussing Primrose's warning.

"What is Primrose doing?" demanded Tiger Lily. She was beginning to regret being so harsh to her friend and wondering if Primrose had been telling the truth about the pirates.

"We're not telling you anything!" said Curly, glaring at Tiger Lily.

"Hush, Curly," said Fox.

"We won't hurt you. You are our friends, but we need to know what Primrose is doing," said Tiger Lily. "She came to me a short time ago and said that pirates are intending to use the orb to bring back an army from your world. Is this true?"

Jimmy exchanged looks with the boys before nodding.

"Yes. She sent Terence back to warn us. Bonny and her men are headed to Blood Island as we speak and Primrose intends to stop them by any means necessary," said Jimmy. "If she's right, we're all in danger."

Right after Jimmy said this, a meeting with the entire Kaw tribe was called. Tiger Lily spoke to her people, translating for those who did not speak English and informing them of what Jimmy and the Lost Boys knew. Unfortunately, while some of the Kaw believed Primrose's warning, others needed a little more persuasion before launching an attack, the Chief being one of them.

"I believe Primrose is telling the truth," said Tiger Lily.

"We must close the mountain passage for good!" said the Chief.

"If Primrose is right, closing the mountain pass won't help!" said Tiger Lily. "They'll crush us with their modern weapons!"

The Kaw all looked either curious or a tad skeptical at hearing this and Tiger Lily had Jimmy stand up and speak of the modern world.

"I was the arms' trade before Primrose was born. Foolishly, I kept a list of my contacts and where to find the best weapons on my person. It was stolen from me by Captain Bonny," said Jimmy. "With that list and if you know what you're doing, you can get any kind of weapon for a price in the military or behind closed doors."

Tiger Lily translated for him and they all looked a little frightened.

"Tell us about the weapons of the modern world," said Tiger Lily.

"Guns are far more advanced than they were before you came here. You can shoot someone from more than a hundred feet away if you know what you're doing. There're grenades. Grenades are small items that you throw and they cause as much damage as a fire rock falling from the sky. And that's just the beginning of it all. Worst of all, there's poisonous gas."

Tiger Lily translated and then said to Jimmy, "They want to know what poisonous gas is."

"Imagine smoke that you can't see," said Jimmy. "It rides the wind and the minute it enters your lungs, you can't breathe and you feel excruciating pain, and within a few minutes, you're dead. You never expect it and you can't stop it once it's there."

All of the Kaw tribe looked terrified now, but Jimmy wasn't done yet.

"Recently, I discovered Primrose is my daughter by blood. And she's out there risking her life a world that's not even hers and for people she barely knows because she cares! She doesn't quit, she's strong and she's willing to fight for you, for us all. Are any of you willing to fight for her?"

That won them over.

Jimmy, the Lost Boys, along with every male Kaw who was old enough to fight quickly armed themselves and went out into the canoes while the women and children, minus Tiger Lily, remained at the camp. A battle was underway, one that would determine the fate of them all.

XXX

As the battle to overtake the _Jolly Roger _and stop the pirates on the ship was underway, Primrose followed Bonny and her men to the caves.

The pirate captain had half a dozen of her crew with her and they were all headed straight for the orb with the intent of conquering Neverland with the resources of Primrose's world. She remained out of sight and stealthy entered the caves after the pirates did.

It was dark, treacherous and a labyrinth, just as Jimmy had told her it was. She watched the pirates cross a dangerous bridge full of stalagmites over a waterfall and a seemingly bottomless dark pool where one crocodile was sitting below waiting for someone to become its next meal. She then flew in a dark corner, watching as they came upon a large section of rock that was sticking out from the cave floor.

Bonny took out her blade and cut into one of the stalagmites, revealing the orb's hiding place. The glass ball glowed brightly in the darkness of the cave. She faced her men with a sly look on her face. "Are you ready?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait any longer, Ter. We have to act, now!" said Primrose. If they waited until the pirates were gone, they were doomed. They had to be stopped, _now_.

Quickly, she flew straight down and knocked over Bonny and several of her men. Bonny got back on her feet just as quickly and as they both drew their blades, they engaged in a duel.

"You've interfered one time too many in my plans, you filthy brat!" said Bonny.

"Come and get me, you old codfish!" said Primrose.

They fought. They kept matching or dodging one another's blows as they were both highly skilled with blades. Primrose managed to twist around a stalagmite and then jam her elbow under Bonny's chin, causing the pirate woman to painfully bite her mouth before they resumed their fight. Primrose had an advantage as she could fly and Bonny couldn't. She soared just out of Bonny's reach and felt a tad smug about it when Bonny tried to failed to get her with her sword several times.

Primrose then flew above her and fought her from above. As their duel continued to rage, Starkey tried to end things by shooting Primrose, only to miss as she spotted him and flew away just in time before she could be hit. However, he also barely missed Bonny.

"Don't use your guns in here or you'll kill us all, you idiots!" screeched Bonny.

Primrose flew all around into the darkest, highest places of the cave, laughing like a child as she did so. Since everything echoed in the cave, Primrose's voice carried everywhere so they could not determine for certain where the girl was hiding.

"Come on out and fight, coward!" yelled Bonny.

"As they say back in my world, it takes one to know one!" said Primrose, mockingly. Bonny was nothing but a coward in her mind, pure and simple.

"We're wasting time over this foolishness!" said Starkey, impatiently. "Let us take this fight to the streets of London!"

He was about to strike the orb, but Primrose had flown back down and was now trying to stop him by blocking his blade with her own.

"Don't you dare, you stinking pirate!" she yelled. She knocked him down before she took off again. She flew all around the ceiling, narrowly dodging the bullets of their guns (some of the pirates didn't listen to Bonny's command) and also narrowly avoiding a potential cave-in as the gunfire had had quite an effect on the unsafe cave.

She then tried to stealthily grab the orb, only for Bonny to be prepared for her and hold a sword to Primrose's throat. They fought again, but this time, Primrose had help as Jimmy and the others had tracked them down and were now in the cave.

While Bonny's men fought Primrose's allies, Primrose dealt with Bonny. Though Bonny was definitely not an honorable fighter, for she had Starkey try and stop Primrose by grabbing her ankle with tight rope from behind after Primrose was disarmed. Fortunately, Terence stopped Bonny's next attack by getting right in her face and leaving a fair amount of scratches on the woman's face.

Primrose then dove below and not only freed herself, but tied the rope around a stalagmite, tricking them. She flew back up and went to the orb, only for Bonny to approach her.

"Listen to me, girl, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but it doesn't have to be this way. You're a smart girl with knowledge of the modern world and the power of the mineral dust. I know Neverland like the back of my hand and I know how to run a team of men," said Bonny, sweetly. "We can end this silly fighting if we join forces and be allies, Pan. Just think of what we could accomplish together as partners. Think of it. Will you take my hand and join me, girl?"

Primrose couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she masked her emotions well as she met Bonny's dark gaze.

"You kidnapped my family, held my boys prisoners, used my father, nearly killed the people I love and have caused nothing but destruction and trouble for my world," said Primrose. Her tone was dangerously calm and yet it was growing angrier with every word she said. "I'D RATHER DIE THAN JOIN THE LIKES OF YOU, YOU WITCH!"

She angrily flew up into the air, grabbed her blade from where it had fallen and fought Bonny hard and well. She intended to defeat Bonny with no help whatsoever. In the ensuring fight, Bonny lost her right hand, which held her sword. The pirate fell to her knees in agony as Primrose grabbed the hand after taking the sword out of it. She flew up into the air and down below was a crocodile who'd just swallowed Starkey's pocket watch that had fallen out of his pocket.

"Hey, Tick-Tock, got a little dinner for you!" yelled Primrose, as she fed the hungry beast.

Primrose then flew back to Bonny and tightly wrapped a cloth around Bonny's wrist as the woman breathed heavily from the pain.

"Why are you helping me?" demanded Bonny, as she leaned against a large chunk of rock. "Why don't you just finish me off?"

"I'm not like you, Bonny. I'm honorable and I don't take pleasure from another's pain," hissed Primrose. She did not pity Bonny, but neither was she cruel enough to leave her suffering in pain. There was enough compassion in her heart to show Bonny even the smallest amount of kindness, which was more than that woman deserved. "You can tell me to grow up and be a woman, but the last thing I want is to be like you!"

At that moment, the cave started to collapse, causing everyone to yell and flee. Jimmy, however, just ran towards the orb and Primrose as he was unwilling to lose his daughter again.

"Father, what're you doing? You've got to get out of here!" yelled Primrose, as the cave shook and collapsed around them.

"I'm not leaving without you!" said Jimmy.

_I know a way out! _said Terence. _But we have to go, now! Follow me!_

"Grab onto me and don't let go!" said Primrose.

With great difficulty, Primrose managed to carry Jimmy and the orb out of the cave just as it collapsed, leaving whoever was left in there, (most likely Bonny and Starkey) trapped inside. Once they were safe, they collapsed onto the ground, and caught their breaths before they started laughing and they hugged each other tight.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Father," said Primrose.

"The same to you," said Jimmy.

_Much as I am loathe to break up this moment, but we have unfinished business with the orb,_ said Terence, gently.

Primrose and Jimmy pulled apart and then Jimmy took the orb into his hands.

"Well, then, let's get started," said Jimmy. "And I know just the place to begin."

XXX

Back at the Kaw's camp the following day, the Indians were happily celebrating the pirates' banishment to the outer island and the safety of their world. But at the same time, there was a fair bit of mourning going on, as a few of the Kaw had been lost and a funeral was held for them. Also, everyone believed Jimmy and Primrose to be lost forever and there was no way back to London now that the orb was supposedly buried in the cave.

Tootles seemed especially gloomy as he and the other Lost Boys took a little walk around the camp. They'd been given a canoe and oars of their own and were free to reside in the spare wigwam for as long as they liked, but somehow, they weren't quite up to celebrating in their good fortune of being alive, still having one another and having a home.

"Why the long face, Toots?" asked Slightly.

"I'm just thinking about Jimmy and Prim. I miss them," said Tootles.

"We all miss them," said Nibs, in agreement.

Tootles just sighed. He sighed. "So, is this to be our home for the rest of eternity?" Neverland was fantastic and none of them would mind living there forever, but without their two missing people, the idea seemed a little less enjoyable. "What will we do with ourselves?"

"Look after each other, live with the Kaw, fight a pirate or two, and try not to drive each other mad for the rest of eternity," said Fox, shrugging. "Same as we've always done."

"Hang on, what's that noise?" asked Twins.

A certain familiar tune played on a certain instrument hit their ears as their faces lit up.

Much to the Lost Boys' joy and relief, Jimmy then emerged from behind one of the totems and Primrose emerged from behind the other playing her flute. They both looked alive and well and were smiling broadly.

"Jimmy! Primrose!" they cried.

An enormous group hug with many a smile went underway between the Lost Boys, Jimmy and Primrose.

"Hello, lads," said Jimmy, smiling. "Are you all alright?"

"We're fine. But, how'd you two get out of the caves?" asked Curly.

"Terence knew a passage out and we were able to fly out of there with the orb," said Primrose. "It was close, but it worked. We got out just in time and after that, we took a little trip back to London to tie up loose ends. We paid a visit to Fludd's friends and when they weren't looking, we borrowed their orb and took it somewhere safe."

"You actually went back to London?" said Tootles, surprised.

They both nodded.

"The house is fixed and everything's in order for our return. The orbs have both been enchanted to not cause so much damage when they're used, so returning home won't be a problem anymore," said Jimmy. "Once we get back, we'll hide the orb London somewhere that no one will think to look and keep Neverland safe as Primrose promised the fairies."

"That's great," said Nibs, smiling. "So, are we returning to London, then?"

"If that's what you all want, then we'll leave whenever you're ready," said Primrose, smiling. But no one noticed that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes or that she slipped something into Jimmy's coat pocket. "Just follow us."

Together, they all went down to a large grassy area where the orb lay gleaming in the grass. Jimmy knelt down and then struck it hard, but not before Primrose carefully snuck away when they had their backs turned and flew up high into the sky where the orb's transportation spell didn't reach.

XXX

The orb transported them straight back into their old home of the Fencing Academy, which had been fully repaired of the damage done by the first spell and everything back in its rightful place. Everyone immediately sank into worn out furniture upon their arrival.

"I can't believe we're actually back," said Twins. "I'm glad to be back, but I think I'll actually miss Neverland."

"I think we all will," said Nibs. A world of eternal youth and full of countless adventures was tempting to all, but the time had come for a little peace and quiet.

"But we'll never forget. None of us will," said Jimmy, as he placed the orb in a handbag. "And if we really need to or want to, we'll go back."

Curly, who'd been counting under his breath, then shot up from the chair he was sitting in, looking panicked. "Wait, where's Primrose?"

At the mention of his daughter's name, Jimmy looked around and saw that she was not among them. He called out for her, as did all the Lost Boys, but much to their horror; Primrose was nowhere to be found. She hadn't come through with them to London, but how and why?

Then Fox looked down and saw something on the floor.

"Jimmy, this fell out of your coat pocket," said Fox.

It was a rolled up piece of parchment and tied to it was Primrose's beloved flute. Jimmy quickly unrolled it and found it was a letter in Primrose's untidy scrawl, and a few words were slightly smeared due to marks made by Primrose's tears. Jimmy found himself restraining tears as he read the letter aloud to the boys.

"'_Dear Father,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm gone and you've returned to London without me. I'm sorry, but this was the only way. There's a reason why I didn't come with you. It breaks my heart to have to do this and write this letter, and I can only hope that one day, you'll forgive me for not being able to tell you this before. Remember when we came back to fetch the boys and Terence pulled me away for a private word that left me looking upset afterward? I said it was nothing, but I lied. I was upset because I discovered something I'd never once expected would happen._

_After I was injured, and the fairies healed me, something happened to me. Fludd said I was to be Neverland's savior and now I know why. Neverland is so much more than we once thought. It's alive and it was weakening. Before long, it would've ceased to exist, along with all its inhabitants. It needed a living human link to keep itself alive. While I was being healed by the fairies, Neverland was connecting itself to me in order to save itself from impending death. That's why I was having those dreams before we came here. It chose me to be its protector for a reason. Though I have no idea of what that reason might be._

_Because of what's occurred, I'm connected to Neverland in a way that I never thought possible. It's a part of me and I'm a part of it. The weather reflects my emotions, I can sense so much, I can speak languages I never thought I could, and as long as I live and am happy, Neverland thrives. But if I die or grow up, Neverland dies with me. I was told that if this ever happened, the land would weep for me with a terrible storm and then it'd vanish forever along with everything and everyone there. I'm to be the girl who wouldn't grow up._

_Please don't be angry with me. I swear to heaven I didn't know until after we dealt with Captain Bonny. When we returned after taking care of the orbs, Terence was told by Queen Clarion of the Fairies, who'd only just discovered it and then he told me. It was done without her knowledge or she would've at least asked me properly before it occurred, at the very least or found some way to prevent it if I hadn't wanted it. I was devastated to learn this and I knew I had to make a choice. I wanted to be with you and the boys in London, and I still do. But how could I have lived with myself, if I'd gone back and grown up, knowing that I was the reason so many lives and an entire world was lost? This world cannot perish because of one person's selfishness._

_I think that if I hadn't known what this world had done or if it hadn't been done at all, that I would've been happy with us staying in either world. But how I could've chosen either world without being bound to Neverland, I know not, for they're both so wonderful. London's what I've always known and holds many a dear memory, and Neverland's everything I've always dreamed of—adventure, paradise and immortality. But each world's only perfect if you have someone you care about to share it with. Anyway, I made my choice and I've chosen to stay here, not just for myself, but for others. _

_I tried to tell you, but somehow I just couldn't. As much as I want to be with you, I care more for your happiness. I knew you and the boys would never have left Neverland if I'd told you the truth, but at the same time, I knew how much you all wanted to return home. You wanted to go back to London and it was in London you'd be happy. It was my fault all of this happened, so I did the only thing I could, though it broke my heart to do it, I made you believe I was coming with you before you were sent back. Now, you can return to the way things were before, before this mess started._

_Regrettably, we can never be reunited. Because of a spell of the fairies' doing as they sought to protect Neverland from people like the pirates, both of the orbs' transportation spells no longer work since you've returned to London. Though we might be able to see each other through them, it'll only last for a moment and it cannot bring you back to Neverland and nor am I able to return to London, even for a moment to be with you again. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want this, believe me. This was the hardest choice I've ever had to make in my life, yet I believe it was the right one. _

_I don't want you to worry about me. Neverland will protect me, just as I will protect it and its inhabitants forever. Though they are not you, I shan't be alone. Terence will guide me and the Kaw will be there to look after me for eternity. But you'll still see me. Every night, just look for the second star on the right. It's not just Neverland's location, it's also a message. As long as that star shines, it means I'm alright and all's well in Neverland. I can see it on my end as well and it means you're all okay. So, no matter what, we'll always know. _

_Before I go, I just want to say a few things. Father, even before we found out the truth, I always thought of you as my real father. You saved my life, took care of me, protected me, taught me so much, gave me a home, a family and you loved me when no one else did. What more could I have asked for in a father? You were and shall always be the best of men to me. I love you so much, Father. I wish I could've been a better daughter to you._

_Tell the boys that I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry I got them into such a mess. Tell them they'll always be _my _brave boys and that no matter what happens or what anyone tells me, I shall never, _ever _forget them and I'll miss them for the rest of eternity. I know Fox will do a good job in replacing me as their leader and I know he'll look after them just as I did before, with Curly as his second in command. _

_Keep them safe and tell them I'll always love them as my sons or little brothers, whichever they prefer. Finally, I know this is much to ask for, but I feel that I must. I want all of you to try and live for me. Live good and happy lives for me. Follow your dreams, get into trouble, cry, be happy, and just live. Live for me. That's all I ask of you. You and the Lost Boys will always be my family and I'll never stop thinking about you._

_Love always,_

_Primrose Pan-Hook._

_P.S., if you ever miss me, just play my flute and you'll feel me near you. I'll be with you always._'"

Tears slid down Jimmy's cheeks as he dropped the letter and then tried several times to return to Neverland by striking the orb. But Primrose was telling the truth. The orb no longer worked and they would be forever separated because Primrose believed she was giving up her own happiness for their own. But what Primrose hadn't known was that none of them had truly cared for where they were as long as they were together. If she had, she might not have acted as she did.

Jimmy eventually collapsed into his chair and wept into his hand as his heart was broken. None of the Lost Boys had ever seen him like that before. They were just as upset, but it was worse for Jimmy for Primrose had meant the world to him, even before he knew she was his daughter by birth.

"Jimmy?" said Nibs, hesitantly.

"I can't lose her again, Nibs," he whispered. He accepted the drink that Twins poured for him and quickly downed it. "Not again." Was he just destined to lose them all, his parents, his fiancée, and now his daughter?

The Lost Boys seemed to take a different approach on the situation. They now looked not only sympathetic, but also determined and unafraid.

"You won't lose her, Jimmy," said Fox, as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back. I know we will," said Tootles, softly.

"We just can't give up on her. She wouldn't give up on us," said Twins.

"Yeah. Orb or no orb, we're not letting her go without a fight!" declared Slightly.

"All who're going to work to find a way back to Neverland and return our Primrose back to us, raise their right hands and say 'Neverland!'" said Curly.

They all did this without hesitation, which made Jimmy smile a little as he rose up with a new look of determination on his face. "Well then, let's get going. We've got a lot of work to do if we're to return our missing member."

It wouldn't be easy, but one way or another, they'd get their Primrose back.

XXX

When she had the chance, Primrose returned to the Kaw's camp and explained what had happened. They were all sympathetic and though some of them didn't look pleased with her choice, none of them questioned her. They offered her a place to stay if she ever needed it and people to talk to whenever she wanted it.

Knowing she might need a friend, Tiger Lily accompanied her to the orb's new hiding place and watched as Primrose placed Neverland's orb where no one would ever think of looking for it. Though its transportation spell no longer worked, Primrose was unwilling to risk it falling into the wrong hands and she wanted it somewhere only she knew of so that now and then, she might see her loved ones.

But that would not be often. While Primrose had never intended to become Neverland's link and didn't know if she would've chosen it had she been given the choice, it didn't matter for the deed had been done. She'd be drawn to the orb, chosen to be connected to the strange and fantastical world she had yet to fully understand, and to serve as its protector for a reason. Regardless of whether she knew that reason, mattered not. For now she had responsibilities to uphold and a new life to lead. This was her destiny now. Perhaps it was the one she was meant to lead all along. She would be the girl who wouldn't grow up for the rest of eternity.

While she knew her family wouldn't take kindly to what she'd done, she could only hope that they wouldn't hate her forever and one day they'd come to understand why she'd done it and move on with their lives. Becoming separated from them had been the hardest choice of her life, yet she had seen no other alternative and believed she'd done the right thing for all of them.

"Primrose, are you alright?" asked Tiger Lily, softly.

"I'm always alright," said Primrose, as they headed out. "Thank you for coming with me, Tiger Lily. I appreciate it."

"Any time," said Tiger Lily. She hugged Primrose tight. "You're not alone, sister. You'll always have people who care about you here and in the other world. Remember that."

Primrose returned the embrace, grateful for her friend's comfort. "I know," she said. They pulled apart after a few minutes and she put on her usual cocky smile. "So, what say I see how fast I can fly you home?"

Tiger Lily eagerly nodded and allowed Primrose to fly her home, but not before she made Primrose promise to visit the camp often.

Primrose then flew away to a mountain where Terence was waiting. He'd been unable to join her as his people had needed him for a little while. The weather reflected Primrose's emotions: slightly overcast with a hint of rain, yet there was sunlight peering through the clouds here and there. She was sad, but she was slowly cheering up.

"Hello, Terence," said Primrose. "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

_Apologies are not needed, _said Terence. He sat on her shoulder. _Don't be sad for all eternity, Primrose. You will see them again, I promise. _The spells on the orbs hadn't been of his doing and though he could not undo it, he would find a way to restore Primrose's family to her.

"Yes, I know," said Primrose, thinking he meant the orb. She smiled a little and the sun began to shine a little brighter. "So, what say you and I go have a little adventure?"

_So soon after this last one?_ asked Terence, surprised.

"Why not? I haven't even scratched the surface of Neverland yet, there's all of eternity at my disposal. I can do as I please, live by my rules with no one to cheat me," said Primrose, cheerfully. She was sad, but she would be okay soon enough. She just needed a bit of time. And part of her was even a bit excited about what awaited her. _I'll just pretend they're with me wherever I go and everything will be okay. I know it. _"So, shall we go?"

Terence beamed. _Let's go. _

And with that, they took off into the skies, not truly knowing what awaited them. They had a long and powerful friendship blooming and a lifetime of adventures awaiting them.

_The End_

_Or is it?_


End file.
